The Lost Jedi
by Dallas2
Summary: A group of Lost Jedi fight a war in the galaxy.


The Lost Jedi  
  
BOOK I Chapter I  
  
A long time ago in a galaxy far far away....... Lived a long since forgotten Jedi named Zim. Master Zim had fallen away from the Jedi and was now under the guise of a farmer. Zim was walking along his farm on Tatooine feeling one of their better nights for heat. Zim was unusually keen to the force due to his Master Carrion. As Zim was walking along he felt a huge disturbance in the force, he knew something that massive meant only one thing. Carrion had fallen to The Evil Lord of the Sith Xander. Zim fell in a scream of agony and pain, he could feel his master becoming one with the force, could sense his pain all the way across the galaxy. How could he have let this happen!? Zim decided that this was his time to come out of the shadows and to make his return; no longer shall he be The Lost Jedi. Zim went inside his shanty. He dug for the key to his basement where one of the most amazing weapons ever known to Jedi was kept. Zim stumbled his way downstairs and found the golden box used to keep this weapon. Zim opened the box and felt the shiny metallic hilt of his double bladed saber. He grasped it and felt its old familiar warmth in his hand. Zim ignited one side of the saber in the dark of the basement. The blue-ish white blade lit up the area surrounding him. The basement began to hum with the power as Zim ignited the second blade of the saber; he swung it in the air, feeling the power the blade had once bestowed in him circulating through his bones again. Zim was ready for his return.....  
  
Zim went into his old Jedi Training room, and ignited his saber. He would have to practice hard in order to beat Xander, for if Carrion had fallen, then Xander was much stronger than all Jedi thought. Zim started training, meditating in the way Master Carrion had taught him, practicing saber skills against the shadows. Zim trained for three weeks before deciding he would have to be ready now, or else his return might be of no use to the light Jedi. Zim threw on his robe, and walked to his ship. The Vipers Strike was the third fastest ship in the galaxy, beaten only by Han Solo's Millennium Falcon and Master Carrion's Outrider. The Vipers Strike ramp came down, and Zim left Tatooine for what he thought could be his last time. As Zim piloted The Vipers Strike in space his anger started to take hold of him, and he was sensing a terrible disturbance in the force of the planet Coruscant as he passed its orbit. Zim landed on Coruscant and suddenly shuddered. He felt a presence very comforting and, yet a presence shadowing certain death. Zim walked off The Vipers Strike and into the Coruscant streets. Zim looked around at the shops, loud music, and amazing variety of creatures on the planet. Zim had been in almost total exile for a very long time and was not use to so many people. Out of the corner of Zim's eye he saw movement, he looked around and saw a man in a robe walking down the street behind him. The man looked familiar although his robe was covering his face, his walk and broad shoulders seemed to be that of a man Zim had met somewhere before. Zim approached the man "Excuse me sir, do I know you?" "No sir, I do not travel much." replied the hooded man. "Sorry for disturbing you, it's just you look so.... But, before Zim could finish a huge crowd gathered down the street, Zim and the hooded man ran up to the crowd and inquired what had happened. The hooded man told Zim he would go ask. Zim paced around the circled crowd despising not being able to see what had happened. Suddenly though, the force made him feel something, he knew some sort of evil was on this planet, and that he would have to deal with it. "A dark Jedi" proclaimed a voice from behind Zim. Zim jumped then realized it was the hooded man. "A dark Jedi?" "Yes" replied the hooded man." Apparently he killed this man over a matter of 10 Altrarian Credits." The dark Jedi must have really turned the tide of the war even worse with Carrion's falling, thought Zim. "Where did the dark Jedi go?" exclaimed Zim to the crowd. The crowd all agreed that it appeared he had headed for the shipyard a few blocks down. Zim looked about and couldn't find the old man anywhere. Zim knew he would have to deal with the dark Jedi, so he ran off to the shipyard. As Zim entered he ran past a ship that was suddenly engulfed in flames. Zim looked up at the sky. Slave V hovered above him, Slave V was owned by Lias, one of the most powerful Dark Jedi. Lias had modeled Slave V after the original slave models owned by the famous bounty hunters only with more current technology. Zim was still standing in awe as the figure lurched out of nowhere and kicked him to the ground. Zim rolled over and saw Lias standing near him. Zim knew Master Carrion would have hit him for that, how could he have been so stupid as to be trapped by Lias? "Zim, where have you been?" Asked Lias in a tainted tone. "I have not seen you since the Battle at LiesDeep." Zim flashed back to LiesDeep, the first battle of the dark Jedi and the remaining light Jedi. It was at LiesDeep that Zim had murdered twelve of Xander's dark Jedi and had hacked off the limbs of countless others. But when the re-enforcers of the dark Jedi came, the light Jedi were no match, and had to retreat. It was only the first loss of many for the Jedi, but Zim had left afterwards to hide as a farmer. Perhaps if he had stayed and fought beside his master Xander would not have murdered him. Anger raged inside of Zim. "Ahhhh, I feel your rage Zim." stated Lias in a cold tone. "Your memories betray you, you know that I was the captain of the re-enforcements that day. I take pride in the forty-five Jedi I slaughtered at LiesDeep." "You are a bastard Lias, you will not win this war." "Is that a fact?" Questions Lias humorlessly. "I do not appear to be the one on the ground." Lias stepped closer to Zim and ignited his saber. The red glow was blinding to Zim when it was inches from his face. Lias roared in laughter "It appears that all good Jedi die in vain Zim." Lias raised his saber and swung......  
Chapter II  
  
Zim blinked looking up at Lias as the heat from his saber radiated onto Zim's skin. Lias roared in laughter "It appears that all good Jedi die in vain Zim." Lias raised his saber and swung...... As the saber was just inches away from Zim's chest a huge flash of sparks erupted, and the saber was halted. Only a saber can stop a saber..... Zim looked over, it was the old man, he looked stronger now and ready to fight, he held Lias's saber above Zim's chest as Lias stood in shock. The old man knocked his saber up towards Lias forcing him backwards. Lias stumbled in shock, who had the guts to mess with him? He wondered. Lias got up and charged at the old man who met Lias's swing in the middle. The sabers sparked as the old man pushed Lias further and further back. Realizing he would only die this way Lias kicked the old man in the stomach propelling himself far enough back for safety in the space between them. "Who are you?" Asked Lias. "My name is Sevker the Gray, of the Carrion Royal Guard." Zim lied in shock, Sevker the Gray? He knew he had looked familiar, but had no clue that it was the great Sevker. Sevker had protected Carrion in many battles, including saving him at the battle of LordHeights. Carrion and Sevker were considered the strongest Jedi in the galaxy. Sevker had been thought murdered in battle, and had forced Carrion to continue fighting alongside the poor remnants of Jedi. Apparently, Sevker had only been waiting just like Zim for another reason to fight, it was sad that it was the death of one of the strongest Jedi ever that brought them together. Lias decided he would have to do something as quick as he could to beat this legend. Perhaps the only way he could was to lower his spirits. "You have heard that Carrion fell, I assume." Laughed Lias. "I have heard such rumors." Mumbled Sevker. "It is only fitting that you and your master shall die so close in time." Said Lias, and with that, charged towards Sevker hoping to catch him off guard. Sevker jumped over Lias and rolled across his back. Zim looked at Lias's shocked face, as Lias's head disconnected itself from the rest of his body...  
  
Sevker exhaled, it had been a long time since he had had to fight. "Are you alright Zim?" Asked Sevker. "I'm doing a lot better now that you are here." Laughed Zim. Sevker helped Zim to his feet. "So, what are you doing here on Coruscant?"Well, I felt something here, I assume it was either Lias or yourself, or a mix of both, but I think I was meant to find you." "Meant to find me , eh?" replied Sevker. "I am returning to the Jedi to win this war for us. I could use any help if you would please come along with me." "Come with you to fight in a war that I left almost 45 years ago?" Asked Sevker sarcastically. "Well....yes" replied Zim not knowing what else he could say. "I am no hero Zim, I left my master, and he has now fallen." "But Sevker, you are my only hope at gathering people, they will not follow me into a war." Heh, and it is now my job? Thought Sevker to himself. "Let me sleep on it" Said Sevker. "In the meantime, I will get you a room in the nearest apartment." Sevker found Zim a room and left him there to rest. Poor kid, thought Sevker. Left to lead a group of lost Jedi into a war that is already a loss. I betrayed my master and myself by leaving when I did. I must try to help, if I can make a difference, then I will go with him.  
  
Sevker went to Zim's apartment in the morning and found Zim still asleep. Sevker went to get them some breakfast before they headed out. Sevker came back, and told Zim that he would be going with him, on one condition. "What is that condition?" Asked Zim. "That we go to Naboo to meet up with an old friend of mine." Stated Sevker. "The more the merrier replied Zim." With that, they headed for The Vipers Strike, and left Coruscant behind them.......  
Chapter III  
  
The sabers ignite. The green glow from Carrion's and the blue glow from Sevker's blend in the dusk light. Sevker and Carrion stand back to back. "How'd you get us into this?" joked Carrion "Not my fault, you are the one who messed with the wrong controls." Replied Sevker "How was I suppose to know what button to hit, I don't fly any other ships beside The Outrider." "Fine fine, but now we have to fight." replied Sevker with a smile. "Good, been a while since I've fought." Sevker and Carrion were being slowly surrounded by six Dark Jedi. They had not intended on landing on this remote planet of Lok, where the Dark Jedi had set up a small base. Carrion and Sevker had been flying on their way to Endor where the Light Jedi had set up camp. Sevker and Carrion had been in a nasty situation on Tatooine and had had to steal a small shuttle. It wasn't going quite as fast as Carrion had wanted it and he had played with some ship controls that found them colliding with Lok. They had crashed about 70 miles away from the Dark Jedi base, and were doing ok until they realized that they had passed a small camp near a shuttle landing bay. They had been found and chased into the docks and were now surrounded by six Dark Jedi. "Give up, and maybe you will be spared." Said one of the Dark Jedi. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" replied Carrion. "You are surrounded, you have no chance at survival." And with that, all the Dark Jedi ignited their sabers. The red glow mingled near the green and blue glow of Carrion and Sevker's sabers. The first dark Jedi ran towards Carrion, Carrion jumped up and behind him then thrust his saber into the Dark Jedi's stomach. Sevker then charged three Dark Jedi. Sevker knocked down one of them and stabbed him in the stomach. One of the other Dark Jedi tried to kick Sevker but only found his leg cut off by Sevker's saber. As the Dark Jedi howled in pain Sevker put him out of his misery by stabbing him in the chest. The third Dark Jedi thought perhaps he had a better chance now since he was one on one with Sevker. ...Carrion ran to the remaining two on his side they charged brutally at him in unison and Carrion rolled in between their two sabers cutting twice as he did so. He looked back behind him to see the two Dark Jedi's grasping to where their saber arms had been, and looking in shock as on of the Dark Jedi's left arm and the others right arm were lying side by side with their sabers still lit. Carrion charged at the two Jedi's on their knees, he cut one of them on their sides leading into his kidney's, then propelled off of his limp body onto the other Jedi and slashed him at the torso. Carrion looked over to Sevker....... Sevker walked straight towards the one remaining Dark Jedi, the Dark Jedi clamored back. His whole patrol was gone, who would be able to warn the Dark Jedi at the base if he didn't get out of there? So, he decided to run, Sevker pulled him back. The Dark Jedi fell at Sevker's feet. Sevker looked down at him. The Dark Jedi swung around to attack Sevker but a green saber spun through the air and cut off his hand. Sevker looked behind him. "You ruin all my fun that way." "Sorry" replied Carrion "I was getting bored." Sevker slashed through the Dark Jedi and watched him fall..........  
  
Sevker awoke in a deep sweat lying on the cot in The Vipers Strike. How he missed Carrion. They had had so many adventures together all the way from Sevker's training days. Sevker walked up to Zim in the cockpit. "Have a nice rest?" Asked Zim "Hardly" replied Sevker "How far until we reach Naboo?" "Should be there in a few minutes" said Zim "Good, I'll go get ready"  
  
Minutes later Zim landed the ship at Naboo's docks next to an unsightly old imperial ship that must have been bought for spare parts. Zim had never been fond of Naboo, it was too classy for him. Beautiful as it was it isn't a Jedi type place. He wondered who Sevker could have known here. "So, who are we looking for" Asked Zim as they walked into Theed. "An old man by the name of..... But before Sevker could finish a huge explosion occurred close to Zim and himself. Zim looked up and saw The Slave V hovering above them; of course, he had forgotten that it had shot at him on Coruscant. The Slave V was hovering above them as it started releasing lasers into the beautiful Theed market place. Zim looked around, he ran to the site of a building and climbed up onto the roof. He looked down Sevker was dodging lasers from Slave V. Zim jumped onto another building. He ran up to the tallest point. Zim could almost reach Slave V. Zim grabbed a rope and ties his belt onto the end of it. He fastened it to work as a grappling hook of sorts. He threw it around the tail end of Slave V, gripped it close, and started climbing. He looked down and suddenly saw how high up they were, he decided it would be better to just keep climbing. He finally reached the entrance to the ship. He dropped of the rope and walked to the door. He ignited a singe blade of his saber and cut through the hatch. The door opened and Zim ran inside towards the cockpit. Zim broke down the door towards the cockpit, the pilot turned in shock. It was the famous bounty hunter Merch. Apparently he had been hired. Merch stood up in shock. "Bad move Jedi" Said Merch. "I disagree" replied Zim. Zim ran straight into Merch and speared him out through the Slave V glass window. Merch hung there at the end of Zim's blade, Zim deactivated his saber and watched Merch fall down tot he ground of Theed. Sevker saw Merch fall, and ran to see if it was the bounty hunter. Zim landed into the Theed market place. Zim walked out of Slave V. "It appears Lias wanted us dead bad enough to lend his own ship to Merch." "Well, a waste of a good ship if you ask me." replied Sevker. "So, you never got to tell me who we were looking for" Said Zim. "A man by the name of GunSlinger."  
Chapter IV  
  
"Knowing the kind of guy Gun is," said Sevker to Zim "He will be in a bar somewhere around here waiting for trouble." "Is GunSlinger a bad guy?" Asked Zim "No, he just enjoys being a hidden Jedi whom can handle himself." Zim and Sevker trudged along through all the small pubs they could find in Theed. Gun had last been seen in battle alongside Sevker at the great loss of Swordside. Swordside was the bloodiest battle between Dark Jedi and Light Jedi to date. The two sides clashed at dawn, and fought for two days straight before the Light Jedi were finally pushed back... "Charge!!!!!!" yelled Carrion to the army of Light Jedi behind him. A scream erupted through the men sabers ignited, the two sides met in the middle, clashing against each other. Sevker and Carrion were at the lead; they killed 20 Dark Jedi within the first minutes of fighting. Alongside heroes such as Ace the Warrior. The man with the purple double bladed saber was visible in a circle of Dark Jedi, he killed 10 or so on his own before being trapped inside. GunSlinger attempted to jump in and saved him, but Ace was never heard of again. Gun had been side by side with Carrion and Sevker the whole battle. It was to be a great fight as they all knew. GunSlinger's dark blue saber was there to help the Light Jedi as long as they needed. GunSlinger flipped off of a Dark Jedi's back and jumped into the crowd. Attacking all he saw as evil GunSlinger helped hold the first force of Dark Jedi back. It wasn't until the first wave of Dark Jedi re- enforcements arrived that the Light Jedi started losing the battle. They came in hordes, all races and languages, all screaming in unison. It made the Light Jedi's huddle closer and try to bear arms back to back. They felt Hell rushing towards them in the form of evil Jedi's. It had been a small crew of only five men who held the front there that day: Carrion, the wise and strong leader of the Light Jedi, Sevker the Gray, Carrion's guard at all costs, GunSlinger, a great warrior whom would strike out willingly to help his friends, BlackRose the Black, BlackRose was an amazing hero, his black saber filling the space with darkness, it is said that BlackRose was the darkest Light Jedi to ever live, he fought in two battles later and disappeared shortly after, and MuadDib, a friend of them all whom had a knack for the saber skills, he died bravely many years later with Carrion on his final battle, but today, he would live and thrive off the force. These five Jedi met the oncoming evils. They stood there ground and the five managed to keep the Dark Jedi from passing. The gore that surrounded would have a made any of the normal Jedi soldiers vomit, but these five were there for a reason, they could not lose this war on this day, no, not today. MuadDib's purple saber lit up into the sky as he ran towards the oncoming Dark Jedi, Carrion's green saber soon followed into the mist of darkness. The five Light Jedi were going to murder all the Dark Jedi they could find, in the darkness that had cornered them in the night of the first day, they charged into battle alone. They kept each other alive by feeding off the force and knowledge that the others were always near. The screams were heard from miles away. As the sun came up on the second day, each of the five Light Jedi saw each other, and looked at the ground surrounding them. They were standing in a river close to the mountain that is Swordside. The river was full of dead bodies and blood. The Jedi were covered with red, their hair was entangled with sweat and blood. Not even sure of how much of it was their own, but knowing that they had at least pushed the enemy off of Swordside. BlackRose was the first to hear it... "They're coming.."  
  
Zim nudged Sevker. "Wake up old man, I think its time we get out of this place, its giving me the creeps. They had traveled to a small pub on the outskirts of Theed, it was dark and Sevker had been very tired. It had been a long time since he had traveled so far and felt so inclined to continue on. "Sorry," replied Sevker "I must have dozed off." "Bad dream again?" Asked Zim "I do believe they keep getting worse" Replied Sevker "All of the war, and of Carrion?" "Yes." Replied Sevker. Sevker and Zim walked around the Theed marketplace some more, neither had any clue how to find a man missing whom didn't exactly wish to be found. Sevker told Zim to meet him back at the marketplace in two hours, and that he would go off and look for GunSlinger, if he wasn't back in an hour, to leave, because something terrible is stirring. Zim could sense it too, something terribly wrong with the force this evening. "Be careful, Sevker" "I will try." Replied Sevker  
  
The red blade slashed across the wall, the dark blue blade attacked it. The red blade shot the blue blade off of it just to be struck at again. The red blade suddenly disappeared outside, the dark blue blade followed it. Outside, GunSlinger hid his saber. Where had this Dark Jedi come from? Pondered Gun. What did he want with him, a Lost Jedi whose master had fallen in battle. GunSlinger ran to the roof of the building, there was the owner of the red saber, a man by the name of Toxin. Toxin was a fresh recruit into the Dark Jedi powers and didn't plan on running into GunSlinger. He had been sent for Zim and Sevker. GunSlinger had been a total surprise. "What do you want?" mumbled Toxin to GunSlinger "I want you to die and not mess with an old man whom has long since given up fighting for any cause you may find just to mess with me." "We will see who dies." Replied Toxin. Before GunSlinger could know what hit him Toxin had knocked him down cold with electrical charges from his palms. Toxin enjoyed the killing part of his life. "Now, look who is going to die."  
  
Zim had been standing exactly where Sevker had told him to when he heard the sabers ignite and clash. He went scrambling off to find where the sounds originated from and hadn't been able to find the spot. This time though, he saw the lightning..  
  
GunSlinger lay sprawled on the ground reaching for his saber, which was pulled away from him at the last minute by an expectant Toxin. Toxin laughed, this was like killing the training robots back at the Dark Jedi base on Lok. Eventually Toxin grew bored of playing with the Jedi. "Now, you are going to die" said Toxin to a disgruntled GunSlinger "Not if I have anything to do with it" shouted Zim as he walked out towards Toxin. "Who are you?" Asked Toxin in a flare of panic. "I am Zim of The Lost Jedi, and I believe that that is who I came here to find." "You wont be able to stop me!" Shouted Toxin as he walked towards Zim with his red saber lighting the side of his face. Zim ignited a single side of his saber. "We will see." Toxin ran towards Zim, they clashed in the middle both trying to out-power the other for a swift victory. Soon it became apparent that they were equally matched in strength and both slowly gave up and withdrew. They circled each other. Toxin jumped into the air and over Zim where once he landed a second hilt emerged into his right hand from a spring he had attached. The second saber ignited and swept at Zim's feet, Zim ignited the other side of his saber and blocked as he rolled away. The two Jedi stood face to face. Toxin had not expected this man to have a double bladed saber. Zim twirled the saber up and around his back and braced for another charge. Toxin came hacking at him, Zim blocked back and forth with both sides of the blade, left right left right, up, left right, up. Suddenly Toxin's sabers both collided onto Zim's. Zim pushed up and as soon as Toxin lost the edge Zim ducked down swept through Toxin's stomach and rolled backwards. GunSlinger lay there surprised by the fight he had just seen happen. Toxin 's sabers fell to the ground, as did he, in parts.  
  
GunSlinger rose up. "Thanks a lot stranger." Said Gun "No problem, I'm here with Sevker the Gray, he went off to look for you actually." "Sevker came all the way out to Naboo to find me?" replied Gun in mumble "Things must be going worse than I thought. Why don't you fill me in on the details over some food." "Sure," replied Zim "but I sure hope Sevker is ok"  
Chapter V  
  
"And that's how we came to Naboo." Said Zim to GunSlinger. They were sitting in a small bar waiting for Sevker to show up again. Zim had just finished telling GunSlinger his story and was letting GunSlinger absorb it all. Zim looked around, he still didn't like Theed, even if it had really nice bars. "Wow," replied GunSlinger finally. "What do you plan on doing to stop the Dark Jedi from winning exactly?" "We aren't sure. All we know is that if we can do it, we will." "Very honorable," replied Gunslinger "You sound like you don't agree." Replied Zim "No, I agree. It's just that I was in this war; I have seen it all happen. I have seen too many friends fall to leap into the losing part of the war willfully."  
  
Sevker walked along the marketplace. Sevker had sensed the battle between Zim and Toxin. He knew that Zim was with GunSlinger now. Sevker was not thinking about that, no, he knew how close GunSlinger had been to them when he left, he was off to find a darker spirit, one of anger..  
  
"They're coming.." The Dark Jedi slammed down onto the five Jedi remnants of Swordside. They came in waves. Wave after wave died. BlackRose's black saber was impossible to see in the night as he screamed out calls of anger against the Dark Jedi. He decapitated his share of Dark Jedi. Carrion and Sevker stood back to back, fighting the waves as they surrounded them. In the morning light the blood on their robes was obvious and sickening. MuadDib's saber was seen hacking away at Dark Jedi. The sun rose onto the backs of the Jedi through the clouds, rain was to fall. The sabers glared, the bodies fell. The Light Jedi fought there for 6 hours, holding their ground. Around dusk of the second day, ran began to fall. The sabers pinged off the rain and kept clashing. Eventually, the sheer numbers of Dark Jedi pushed the Light Jedi all the way back to the hills of Swordside. BlackRose and Gunslinger charged towards the center when they were pushed all the way back to Swordside; it was here that both sides saw the damage dealt to them. GunSlinger couldn't take seeing so many of his friends and brothers lying on the ground near him. BlackRose would not stand it, they charged in with an anger that walked as close to the Dark Side as a Light Jedi could. BlackRose and GunSlinger successfully took down the first two waves off attacking Dark Jedi, but the darkness betrayed the Light Jedi. While they had been fighting, they had also all been surrounded. The five Jedi stood in a small circle, surrounded by the Dark Jedi. They had no clue what to do; the red sabers were lit as far as the eye could see. Then, a wave parted in front of Carrion. A single crimson saber was ignited at the end of the path. The figure was shrouded in a hood. Carrion tried to make out who it was but failed. Not a Dark Jedi he had met before. "Who is that?" Whispered MuadDib to GunSlinger "No clue, but he looks like bad news for us." Replied GunSlinger The hooded figure walked slowly down the path created by his minions. He stood feet apart from Carrion. "My name," shouted out the figure "Is Xander. Leader of all of the Sith. Worst nightmare to you pathetic Jedi." The five Jedi in the circle immediately felt a chill go down their backs. They were face to face with the Dark Lord of the Sith. Carrion didn't budge. "I was going to let my men kill you all, but I heard that Carrion himself was here, and I had to come meet this and murder the legend." Carrion whisper to the five Jedi "Run for it when I move. Create your own path, it will get ugly, and do not look back. BlackRose, lead them to safety. Sevker, protect them at all costs." Carrion walked towards the path of Xander. The five Jedi watched in awestruck horror. The rain ceased to fall, all sounds appeared to die out, the two strongest Jedi of the known time were about to clash; it gave a disturbing feeling. "Now Xander, Lord of the Sith, you will die." Stated Carrion as he charged towards Xander. The five Jedi took the movement and ran straight out through the direction BlackRose was facing. They took sweeps at all of the Dark Jedi surrounding them; they heard the first sabers clash as Carrion and Xander entered battle. They ran as fast as they could, Sevker ran behind them fighting off the other Dark Jedi that were behind them. They ran out as far as they could. Hearing the roar of the crowd surrounding Carrion and Xander still. BlackRose climbed the highest cliff and looked out into the field near Swordside. The lights of the sabers lit up the field like it was a festival. He could only see a green and crimson saber clashing every now and then. He screamed in pain, how could he have run off and left him there in a field of evil? He glared at his hands, covered in blood. He collapsed onto the ground, his anger was pumping...  
  
The green and crimson sabers collided. The other Dark Jedi took cheap shots on the old figure attempting to fight the Lord of the Sith himself. Carrion jumbled up to his feet. Tried to gain footing on the mud, lost a step, and received a kick back down by one of the surrounding Dark Jedi. Carrion swung out at him with all his might, and might have killed him, or another, if not for the crimson sabers speed on its block of the crowd. Xander gripped Carrion by the throat, but Carrion could see Xander standing there, he was choking him up, eventually Carrion was back on a vertical base. His head was filled with blurry images of red: the sabers, blood? He couldn't siphon them out anymore. Xander raised his saber; he intended to end this here as the greatest Jedi standing was wobbling in front of him. Carrion knew what was coming in some far off way; he dropped his hand to his side to block the blow. The blow impacted on the saber and knocked Carrion into the crowd. Carrion's arm was aching; he couldn't tell if he had blocked it, all he knew was that he was alive and free for the moment. Carrion ran out with his saber on the ground, no longer could he lead with that saber, it had fallen to the Lord of the Sith. It would be the only thing they gained from him, not his life, no, not today.  
  
BlackRose saw the green saber go out, and got as angry as he could possibly be. He vowed to kill Xander some day. BlackRose led the group out into the open, they walked off the field, the four survivors of the loss at Swordside...  
  
Sevker walked into the darker area of Naboo; the dirtier places of Naboo that no one ever talks about. Sevker could sense him here; he just had to find him. A dark figure walked out of the crowd watching the pod races live from Tatooine. He pivoted and saw Sevker. "Do I know you?" asked BlackRose "I hope so." Replied Sevker "Sevker?" "That's me. I came to ask of your assistance. The Jedi are losing this war." "I know, I heard of Carrion's death." "That is a huge impact of the war, you remember what happened to us while Carrion was away after Swordside." "Yes, we almost lost until his return at the greatest victory for us Jedi. The victory at Salemite, The great victory with the white saber." "Aye," replied Sevker "but we don't have time to reminisce, a small group of us Jedi is reforming, we need you with us." "Hehe, I don't know if I'm the darkest Jedi of the Light Jedi anymore, but I will try."  
  
They traveled back to the bar for Zim and GunSlinger. They all greeted each other with hugs and talk over cheap beer. "Now what?" Asked Sevker to Zim "Now, we go and find the remaining Light Jedi, and perhaps see if we find any trouble on the way." "Good call," replied Sevker "nothing like finding trouble on a trip."  
  
The Lost Jedi rested at GunSlingers house that night. They boarded The Vipers Strike the next day, and made way for Endor. The last base of the Light Jedi still in tact......  
Chapter VI  
  
The greenery was everywhere. The birds chirping in the trees brought hope to the four Jedi as they stepped off The Vipers Strike. Sevker saw the rising smoke first, he ran towards where the base of the Light Jedi should have been. Instead, there were only flames and bodies. He looked around. BlackRose, GunSlinger, and Zim caught up with him, they all shared the same expression of shock and horror. "If the smoke is still burning," said BlackRose "then this couldn't have happened long ago." "True," replied Sevker "but who are 'they' and where could 'they' have disappeared to so quickly?" "I don't know," replied GunSlinger "but I bet we could find 'em somewhere close to here." "I agree," replied Zim "lets split up and see if we find anything." Sevker and BlackRose walked across a small bridge tied over a beautiful waterfall. They looked down into the falls water, it was incredibly pretty, a piece of Endor that the Light Jedi had considered their own little piece of heaven. A great place to hide this had been, now they were split and lost. Sevker and BlackRose walked on, passing many beautiful spots of scenery that had only been whispered about on Endor. They arrived at the vast plains of Endor where the Light Jedi had been keeping their ships and ways of transport. It was a desolate land now, open and stained by the oil of many Light Jedi ships. In the field there was a man, a Dark Jedi, just sitting there on his knees, it was a strange site for BlackRose and Sevker to see. They looked around the field to make sure this wasn't some kind of ambush; no other people were in site. "Walk around to the other side," whispered Sevker to BlackRose. BlackRose snuck around to the other side of the field, he waited for Sevkers motion.  
  
Meanwhile, Zim and GunSlinger had gone into the heart of the remnants of the Light Jedi base to see if anyone could have survived. They passed the great meeting hall and saw the portrait of Carrion lying on the ground. Something terrible had happened here, the Dark Jedi had not only found the base but had been able to completely massacre all of the Jedi whom called it home. They walked into the main council area of Jedi base. Zim and GunSlinger almost vomited from what they saw. There was blood all over the walls and the carpet, and bodies.. Light and Dark Jedi blended together in an orgy of death and demise. The force was still thriving in this room so much that it was hard for the two Jedi to concentrate. They fell to the floor in horror.  
  
Sevker motioned for BlackRose to slowly come out and see what this one Dark Jedi was doing. The Dark Jedi turned his head and saw BlackRose, he stood up and walked a step back. The Dark Jedi had blood streaked in his hair and had dirt all over him. "All of the Light Jedi here have perished," said the Dark Jedi. "What did you say," shouted BlackRose as he reached for his hilt "Dead.all dead, and it was my job to do what I have done here, and I assumed I would die because I was left behind, so please kill me if you want. I have no urge to fight in this damned war anymore." "What exactly is it you were left here to do?" asked Sevker as he stepped out from the woods. "This." Said the Dark Jedi and pointed at where he had been standing. As Sevker and BlackRose got closer the stench of burning flash was terrible, the urge of any vengeance was taken from them at the moment. They looked to where the Dark Jedi had been standing.  
  
"Man, what the hell happened here?" Asked GunSlinger to Zim "No clue, but I can't stand it anymore, lets get out of here." GunSlinger and Zim walked towards the door to leave this bloody cemetery they had found themselves in. As they reached the door they heard noises from down the room. They looked back, two Jedi stood in a fight, both scratched and torn from presumably a very long fight. The Light Jedi's saber clashed with the red of the Dark Jedi's, they both heaved at each other making huge arcs to swing and missing widely. Zim and GunSlinger ran towards the fight. Zim kicked the Dark Jedi off of the Light Jedi and GunSlinger ran to check on the Light Jedi. The Dark Jedi stood up with a shocked look on his face. "Now, you will die." Shouted the Dark Jedi at Zim. Zim ignited both sides of his saber and braced for a fight. The Dark Jedi stood up and switched his saber to his left hand. He charged at Zim, Zim charged at the Dark Jedi. They clashed in the middle and Zim simply over powered the Dark Jedi whom was fatigued already from the fight with the injured Light Jedi. As the Dark Jedi went sprawling back to the ground Zim walked to stand over him. The Dark Jedi tried to roll but only met Zim's foot on the other side of him. Zim raised his saber.  
  
The nightmares were already coming as Sevker and BlackRose saw what this Dark Jedi had been told to do. He had been standing on a pit, a pit of dead Jedi. He had buried all the Jedi whom had died in the battle and was presumably going to burn them. Sevker was shocked looking at this evil funeral pyre of battle. He had never seen such a site in his lifetime. The faces on the murdered, the blood all over the pit, the limbs lying in no particular order but just thrown onto people. BlackRose saw this and was enraged. Sevker saw the black saber drawn in the corner of his eye, and heard the body fall to the ground.  
  
"Are you ok?" Asked GunSlinger to the hurt Light Jedi "I'll be fine, you guys saved me, and I couldn't have gone much longer." "We meet all of our friends that way it seems." Replied GunSlinger GunSlinger wasn't phased by the scream of the Dark Jedi as Zim stole his life from him. Zim walked over to the injured Light Jedi while disengaging his saber. "My names Zim, I see you have already met GunSlinger here, we came here to try to help with the war, but we appear to be too late." "My name is Solo," replied the Light Jedi "and it appears that all of the Light Jedi forces stationed here are split and torn. I believe I am the only one you will find still alive. I was last to get here from my shuttle you see, I arrived late and..if only I had gotten here earlier. I could have helped!" "Now, don't get mad at yourself, if you had arrived here earlier you would have suffered the same fate as all of those Jedi stationed here did." Said Sevker as he walked into the room with BlackRose looming behind him. "We have seen all of the dead in a pyre a rather remorseful Dark Jedi had built, there is nothing for us here, we should be off." "To where?" Asked GunSlinger "This was the last base, the war is over, you must realize that." "This war isn't over until I say it is over, understand me?" Shouted Sevker. "I know where we can go," announced Solo whom had been quietly sitting with Zim "there is a small faction of Jedi on Dagobah, swamp lands are perfect for a base you see, and the Dark Jedi never go near Dagobah." "So, I suppose we are off to Dagobah." Stated Zim.  
  
The Lost Jedi boarded The Vipers Strike and took off for Dagobah. All of them had terrible nightmares in their sleep: Sevker and BlackRose dreamt of the pit of bodies of the dead Jedi, Zim and GunSlinger dreamt of the room with the bodies and blood drawn out all over. Solo dreamt of his arrival there and being thrown straight into battle and watching some of his old friends fall down right before his eyes. Most of them all had the same idea when they woke; this war must end, and we must do it.  
  
Two days after they disembarked for Dagobah, Solo had a dream of a battle. The biggest loss in the war; a battle between the Light and Dark Jedi to end it all. It should have been.. The mud trampled beneath their feet, the rain fell on the two sides and sizzled onto their sabers. The place was Hollins. Hollins was the biggest city on the planet Lok. Lok was having terrible weather on the day of the battle of Hollins, almost all the Light Jedi knew it was a terrible mistake to fight here, it was the Dark Jedi base that gave them this lurking feeling of doom. When the Light Jedi had all finally arrived onto Lok and were re-enforcing the first Jedi troops, it was said that Xanders lightning had been so bright that you could see the Dark Jedi base resting on the hill top behind the oncoming wave of Dark Jedi. Carrion's white saber clashed into the rest of the crowd of red sabers. Carrion had made it his goal to murder Xander in whatever way possible. Carrion and MuadDib had charged out onto the field together and then were split up. MuadDib's purple double bladed saber was soon lost in the mix of battle until it was seen ignited in a corner against five Dark Jedi. Soon, Solo was there to help him, Solo's blue saber hacked off at three of the Jedi and MuadDib managed to kill off the other two. The Dark Jedi soon circled them and rained down on the two. Solo managed to break out killing who knew how many Dark Jedi that got in his way, but he looked back, and saw MuadDib's purple saber fall to the ground forever..  
  
"Wake up kid," shouted Sevker "we're here."  
  
Chapter VII  
  
"Wake up kid," shouted Sevker "we're here." Solo rose up from his bed and walked over to the clock on the wall, he couldn't make out the time on it through his squinted eyes and determined it probably didn't matter. "Having bad dreams?" Asked Sevker "Aren't we all," replied Solo. "Well, we'll be waiting for you on the ramp, hurry up." Sevker walked to the hall of The Vipers Strike. "He's up now, any signs of life around here?" asked Sevker to Zim "Nothing on the radar," replied Zim. BlackRose walked into the hall with GunSlinger trailing behind him. BlackRose leaned on a wall and set there quietly whilst they continued their conversations. "How have your dreams been?" Asked Zim to Sevker "Worse than ever I suppose, seen too much stuff in my life to dream peacefully now." Solo walked out of his room and into the hall. He looked around the room at this rag tag bunch looking to stop this war. "I'm ready," he said.  
  
The five Jedi walked off The Vipers Strike and onto the swampy Dagobah soil. All of these five Jedi had been to Dagobah alone for some reason or another. During most Jedi's life they travel to a remote location to train and learn. Carrion had trained Sevker here in the swamps, but no one would have ever thought that a small faction of Jedi would be using this place as a base. "How do we find these people?" Asked GunSlinger to Solo "I'm not sure," he replied "I was kind of hoping they would meet up with us here or something." "I don't see any welcome party." Replied Zim "Well, we will simply have to look around." Said Sevker The five Jedi walked into the damp swamps of the forest of Dagobah. As the five Jedi kept getting deeper and deeper into the marshes of this land they started to feel very strange force powers all around them. They couldn't point out what was causing it they just knew that they had to be getting close to something. As the Jedi got as close as you can to a middle of the Dagobah marshes they were now stuck in they stopped for a rest and a chance to gather their wits about them to find out where exactly they were. "What do you think it is?" Whispered Solo to BlackRose "I don't really care." Replied BlackRose The blue saber came spiraling from nowhere and was inches from Solo's face before BlackRose batted it away with his own black saber. "Holy Shit!" Exclaimed Solo "Get down and stay down!" Yelled BlackRose at the scared body of Solo. The presumable owner of the blue saber walked out of the trees. He had black hair with broad shoulders and a look of menace and wisdom on his face. Upon running into him a person has the idea that this man has been through Hell and survived whilst killing many demons on his way out. Sevker, Zim, and GunSlinger walked up near Solo and BlackRose. "Who are you?" Asked Zim "You are on our property, it is us who ask the questions around here," replied the man with a sneer "Who are you that comes here? Are you Jedi?" "Yes, we are Jedi," replied Zim "we are a small group of only us five, I am Zim, this is Sevker, that is GunSlinger, that's BlackRose, and the man whom you just tried to kill is Solo." "Sevker the Gray?" Asked the man "Yes, that is me." Replied Sevker "Well, quite a group you have here, my men tell stories of you folks over supper, BlackRose the black, the darkest Light Jedi ever, wow, what brings you men here?" "We came to help in the war, and we first went to Endor.." But Zim was cut off. "Ah, how fair my friends on Endor?" Asked the man. "Badly, I'm afraid," replied Solo as he stood up "The Endor base was a slaughter house by the time these four arrived, I had come separate and was due to die had they not saved me. I do not know how the Dark Jedi found it, but they destroyed it swiftly once they got there." "You mean....everyone..is dead?" Asked the man. "Yes, I'm afraid so." Replied Zim. "This war is not going well." Said the man. "It appears that way," replied GunSlinger "but that is why we are here, to hopefully turn the tide with the help of your men at the base." "You? Help us?" Replied the man "What can a group of lost Jedi do to help us, we are but a small unit, nothing significant in this war." "Perhaps you have not heard," interrupted BlackRose "that you are the only damn unit left in this war organized enough to fight." "What about all the other bases?" Asked the man. "There are no other bases, Endor was the last." Replied Sevker "Well, I must inform my men, follow me, oh and by the way, my men call me Omega, please be swift, we must hurry before the men get worried." Said Omega. "Yes, let us move." Replied Zim The six Jedi treaded through back ways of Dagobah that they had never guessed existed. The base was apparently not going to be found at least, but that was also said about the base on Endor. The Jedi arrived to a small building. It seemed 2 stories tall with no windows and all metal. The smooth textures went well because they reflected the surrounding greenery so much that no one would see it until they practically ran into it. The door was invisible and was only opened from the inside. A piece of wall slid up about 7 feet high and would close just as soon as people stopped walking in. This base was an amazing fortress for the Jedi who stayed here. "This is our base, we call it the Silver Castle." Said Omega as he led the Jedi into the main lobby. "Very nice." Replied Zim "It does its job." Replied Omega Omega walked to a small viewscreen at the right of the room. He hit some buttons and suddenly an intercom came on and echoed out across the lobby and presumably throughout the building: "All Jedi please report to the main lobby, we have terrible news from the war." Thirty Light Jedi assembled into the main lobby of the Silver Castle. Omega stood in front of the crowd. "Ok men, we have been through a lot of things as Light Jedi, and as of recently you may have noticed the lack of communication to us. Well, the last Jedi base after all these years was on Endor. And, these five Lost Jedi whom stand before you are the only remnants of the massacre that occurred there. These Lost Jedi are amazing warriors whom all fought in the war at a time and were all forgotten and beaten during their years of fighting. Now, you are my men, we are a tight group of Jedi, but I suggest that we follow them, and let them lead us back into this war for the good of humanity. The galaxy has suffered enough from this reign of terror by the Dark Jedi, us Light Jedi must stand up and fight proud, we must remember why we are here, and that if it is our destiny to die on the field of battle, than may the force be with us." The men yelled together, a yell that would bind this whole community together to turn this war, or they would all die trying. The five Lost Jedi stood in shock, they had just seen a whole group of men offer themselves to be under their power and led into a losing war come what come may. Zim stood up. "I only have a few things to say. I am very touched that you all will fight by our side, and I know you understand the fate that we could all share. We will win this war, and we will never die. May the force be with us." As the crowd cheered and broke back into whatever business they had being before but with much more satisfaction and hope back in their lives, Omega led the Jedi into the areas he had designated for them to stay. "These are the best rooms we have." Said Omega. "Thanks a lot," replied Sevker. "No problem, also, I was wondering, we haven't had a name around here for a while, I was just wondering if you liked the idea of The Lost Jedi?" "Fine with us, its very fine and to the point, that's for sure." Replied Zim The five Jedi went into their rooms to get some well-earned rest. They had been through hell in the past weeks they had been together and things showed no sign of getting better. During the night, most of the Jedi couldn't sleep. Solo got up and walked out into the hall. BlackRose stood looking out the small viewscreen; which worked as a window in the Silver Castle. "What are you doing?" Asked Solo "Can't sleep, nothing better to do then sit here and look outside, however fake it may feel on a screen." "I know the feeling, I can't sleep either, and the nightmares are terrible. I keep seeing the base on Endor..and Carrion's fall..." "You were at the battle where Carrion fell!?" Asked BlackRose with sudden interest. "Yes, sadly, and I watched the majority of it all up close in a pathetic state of horror." "Can you tell me the story?" Asked BlackRose "Sure, I suppose, then at least I can rest in comfort that you and I share some of the same bad dreams."  
  
"And saw MuadDib's purple saber fall to the ground forever.." "You were there at the fall of MuadDib?" Asked Zim as he walked in followed by GunSlinger "Yes, the same fight as the fall of Carrion, a tragic loss it was." Replied Solo "Please continue." Said Gunslinger  
  
The cries of pain came from everywhere. The rain fell onto the open scrapes and cuts of the Jedi and filled them with more agony than ever thought possible. Solo looked for a saber that wasn't red and only saw a much darker shade of red. A crimson red, Solo shook his head in horror, hoping it was all a dream, this was Xander, walking towards him; his life was over. Solo backed up into a small fight between two Light Jedi and three Dark Jedi, he killed two of the Dark Jedi and left the one for one of the Light Jedi. He stumbled down and hit the ground narrowly missing a red saber connecting to the back of his head. He rolled over as it swung towards him on the ground and he sliced off the leg of the Dark Jedi whom wanted to be his murderer. As the Dark Jedi fell Solo gave one more swipe and dislocated the Dark Jedi's torso from the rest of his body. Solo looked around, he was in a sea of red lights. A small group of Light Jedi appeared to be getting hacked into oblivion to his left, the screams warned him not to even try there. Solo was still backing away from Xander who had made him his target. A Light Jedi ran out of the crowd onto Xander's left and took a huge swing above his head. Xander turned swiftly and plunged his crimson saber into the Light Jedi's stomach. The Light Jedi howled in pain and fell to the ground, Xander just kept his pace. Xander moved towards the left and Solo lost sight of him. This worried Solo even more so than when he had seen him; Solo lost his wits and started running into the darkness where only a few red sabers were slashing at one blue saber. He jumped onto the back of one of the Dark Jedi and separated his head from its body. Two other Dark Jedi ran towards him, one of the Light Jedi on the ground stuck his saber up and took out a Dark Jedi before it got to Solo. Solo then only had to contend with the one, and this was not going to be an easy task. Solo ran to the side of a tree and kicked off it flipping backwards over the Dark Jedi, The Dark Jedi jumped straight into the air and kicked Solo onto the ground. As Solo flew through the air he saw the white saber in the ocean of red. He didn't have time to see the crimson saber moving towards it though; he hit the ground before he could acknowledge that. The Dark Jedi moved swiftly onto him and tried to end his life with one small swing of his saber, Solo fisted up his left hand and punched the Dark Jedi right on the temple. He didn't think this was quite to the Jedi code, but most Jedi code rules were dropped due to war. The Dark Jedi sprawled onto its back grabbing his head in pain. Solo jumped up and over the Dark Jedi stabbing it as he rotated onto his vertical base. Solo ran towards the white saber and cried out for Carrion. Solo hacked at the back of many Dark Jedi to get to the fight that Xander and Carrion were having. He finally got himself into a huge fight near the edge of the small rectangle cleared for the two sides of good and evil to collide. Carrion's white saber met with Xander's crimson saber as they tried to overpower each other. Carrion jumped back and off of Xander and closer to the surrounding flames of red sabers. Xander walked slowly and menacingly towards Carrion. Solo killed three Dark Jedi during this time, but was mostly watching this battle. The few remaining Light Jedi were all cramped into the small surrounding area of the major fight. Xander suddenly gripped Carrion and held him into the air. Carrion gasped for a breath. Suddenly, Xander spoke. His voice was dark, evil, and loud. "You see your hero?" He laughed and pushed Carrion even higher into the air. "This is who you fight for! He lies limp in the air above me, his life draining from him ever so slowly; this is the Jedi you weaklings fight for! Your reason long forgotten, your only hope slowly fading in my hands. This is your destiny, you will all suffer this fate." Xander suddenly dropped Carrion down onto the ground where he laid coughing up blood and trying to breath. Xander stood over Carrion. "Any last words you pathetic excuse of a Jedi?" Asked Xander Carrion couldn't talk had he wanted to, but the Light Jedi who had known him knew he would not have given Xander the pleasure of hearing any word from his mouth. "Then you die in silence." Shouted Xander at Carrion as he raised his crimson saber above his head and slashed down. Carrion ignited his saber, held onto the hilt with both hands, and raised it above his head where it sparked with Xanders crimson saber. Xander was shocking as Carrion pushed his saber off and limped to his feet. Carrion stood, hunched over and bleeding, and raised his saber. Xander charged at him and Carrion twirled around and took a huge swing with one arm at Xander, the swing barely missed his back. Xander turned astonished. Suddenly, he pointed his left palm out to Carrion and lightning struck out into all the remaining being of Carrion's body. Carrion fell to his knees again, but held his saber in his hand. "Give up Carrion," Shouted Xander "this war is lost, you lose." With that, Carrion stood up even with lightning charging through him, he stood up, and raised his saber again. Xander kept pumping the lightning into Carrion. Carrion held his ground and tuned himself to accept all the electricity bolting through his body. Solo in the meantime was having troubles, he had gathered with seven Light Jedi and they were all fighting in a close circle watching the battle. The blood surrounding them was like that of a small lake. The rain fell onto the dry bed of bodies that was now Hollins. Xander stopped pumping the electricity into Carrion and stood there, thinking maybe he would fall now. Carrion just stood there in the rain with electricity surging through his body. The blood from him was a terrible idea of the fate he was doomed to suffer here, but he did not care. He would die like a hero, on the battlefield, with his men. Solo suddenly saw a small blinking light near the Dark Jedi base. Of course, why hadn't he thought of that, a shuttle to get them off of this hell that was Lok. He pointed towards the base and told the other Light Jedi to make a run for it; Solo was only with four now. The three others had fallen. Xander walked towards Carrion. Solo ran up the hill towards the base watching with intense interest. Carrion turned his stare into the cold black eyes of Xander, and held the stare. Xander walked up one step more, and stabbed his crimson saber into Carrion's stomach. Carrion held his stare still. Xander pulled his blade out and walked back from Carrion. Carrion gripped his saber as tight as he could, and fell to his knees. He looked back up into the eyes of Xander. Xander stepped back in shock. Carrion then fell backwards, and only closed his eyes forever when Xander turned away.  
  
"Then the five of us ran into a shuttle, and got the hell out of there. 200 Light Jedi died during the battle at Hollins, five Light Jedi left the field alive. It was terrible, and I don't know how we were lucky enough to survive." Said Solo "Sounds like Carrion." Replied BlackRose while Zim and GunSlinger sat there in shock of the story.  
  
Sevker awoke in his own sweat. He looked around his room; there was some strange feeling in it. He felt the force stronger than he ever had except when he had been with Carrion. Sevker turned slowly and squinted to see in the darkness. "If your looking for me," said Carrion silently "I'm over here near the wall." Sevker stood up and almost kicked tripped over himself trying to get to the light. "Carrion!?" He asked in shock. "Yes, it is I, my old friend." Replied the ghost "You do not fare well these days do you? I can see it in your eyes, the past haunts you, and you can hardly take these travels. You are a great warrior Sevker, and you will keep these men in tact as far as you must, I know this to be true." "Wait, Carrion, don't leave!" "Do not worry my friend, you will win this war, I am sure of that. The dark side only clouds the future for those who still live. I am not to abide by those rules, for I am as dead as I can be, but I am at one with the force, old friend, and it is nice." "How can you talk about nice!?" Screamed Sevker "We are all bound to die in this war that has been started here, we can not all win, it is impossible!" "Nothing is impossible old friend, listen to me, I am going to tell you two things. One is this; the Light Side will win this war. But two being the worst of them all." "What's that?" Asked Sevker, who had given up getting towards the light and was now content with sitting on the side of his bed. "You, my old friend, will die before this war is over." Replied the ghost grimly "How can you say that? You can not be certain!" Screamed Sevker at the direction from which the voice seemed to be coming from. "That is true, I can not be certain," replied the ghost "because until it has become the past, it has yet to happen to you, but you do not die in vain my friend. You will die for the cause you came to accomplish. You will be one with the force my friend, until that time, let Sevker the Gray lead The Lost Jedi into battle, wield your saber strong old friend, because hard winds blow ahead, and this will not become any easier for you. Good luck, old friend, fight hard, fight strong, and may the force be with you." Sevker fell over onto the floor. He woke up with a headache but completely in bed. "Was it all a dream?" He asked himself. He walked outside into the main lobby where his men awaited him. "Damn Sevker, have we got a story to tell you....."  
Chapter VIII  
  
Lastat fell to the ground with Sevker standing over him the blue bladed shining inches from his throat. "Do you see what you did wrong there?" Asked Sevker "Yes, general Sevker, I did not push forward to meet you in the middle and I was knocked down." replied Lastat "I hope that doesn't happen in battle." "No telling what will happen in a battle." Replied Sevker BlackRose walked into the large training facility of the Silver Castle. In this room all the Jedi trained to fight and use the force in whatever way may be necessary to aid in this war. The room was split into small sections dealing with different things; one was one on one saber sparring, which is where Sevker and Lastat stood training right now. Lastat was one of Omega's men whom had been very willing to help in the war. It had been four weeks since their arrival at Silver Castle and the men had adjusted nicely to the training and vigorous working The Lost Jedi required. BlackRose walked over to Sevker. "We are needed in the meeting hall." "Ok," replied Sevker "Lastat, keep up the work here against the computer programs, and remember what I have taught you." Sevker and BlackRose walked out into the halls of the Silver Castle, it had taken some getting use to as almost all halls looked the same, interior decorating had not been a big deal when the Silver Castle was made. Like Omega had stated when they first came here, it serves its purpose. Waiting for them when they walked into the meeting hall were Zim, GunSlinger, Solo, Omega, and Bear. Bear was the best fighter that Omega had. He stood tall, broad shouldered, bearded and wise. He wielded the only orange saber that Sevker had ever seen, but he was strong as an ox and knew how to fight better than most Jedi. Bear had been helping with strategy and training since the Lost Jedi had arrived. "What's wrong?" Asked Sevker as he sat down The meeting hall was a long room fit with chairs set in a circle around a large open platform for people to speak if so needed. BlackRose leaned against the wall near the back of the room. "We have rumors that the Dark Jedi are going to attack the town of Bestine on Tatooine." Stated Omega with the authority that he always seem to have at these meetings. "I see." replied Sevker "and what are we to do about it?" "We are to stop them," stated Zim whom had been looking at the map on the far side of the wall. The map system was set by a computer pad, it would bring up the maps of any place that you wanted to know about, Zim had the map for Tatooine up, he was looking at Bestine. "How exactly do we plan on doing that?" asked BlackRose from the wall "With force," replied GunSlinger "It's the only way to do things nowadays." "So we are just going to take a ship, go to Bestine, fight a battle on Tatooine soil, bring the first battle for The Lost Jedi to the old Imperial Capital, and not expect to piss them off?" asked BlackRose "No one is making you go," replied Solo "No, but no one is going to keep me sitting here on Dagobah while you guys murder the assholes who killed Carrion." Replied BlackRose "What exactly is it that is drawing them to Bestine?" Asked Bear, who had been silent up until now. "We think it is supplies to finish up whatever remnants of us Light Jedi still hang around the galaxy." Replied Zim. "Do you think the men are able to battle General Sevker?" Asked Omega "I think some could fight better than the old order of Jedi, but I do not know if we can go into a strange planet to fight a battle in a desert city and win." Replied Sevker "Well, the ships appear to already be on their way according to the last scout group Zim took out on the Vipers Strike." Stated Bear "So we have no time to do anything but act, or let a city fall to the Dark Jedi." "Do we know how many Dark Jedi are on these ships?" Asked BlackRose "No, but we do not think that there are many because there are only two small transports carrying them, approximately one hundred if I had to guess." Replied Zim "We have thirty five men here, even at that I doubt we can stop one hundred determined Dark Jedi." Replied Sevker "Do you have a better idea then, General Sevker?" questioned Solo "because we can not just let this city and all of its people fall because we do not wish to die." "Sounds like a damn good reason to let it fall for me" replied BlackRose "What kind of Jedi are you?!" screamed Omega from across the room towards BlackRose "we have to help these people, they do not even know they are coming, we can not just let them die!" "I am the kind of Jedi who has been in these fights Omega, I am the kind of Jedi who fought in the war while you were stationed here safely tucked away on Dagobah, I have seen the blood, and I have felt the pain, do not question me as to what kind of Jedi I am." Shouted BlackRose. "Gentlemen," replied Zim raising his voice so he could be heard "we can not argue, there is not time, we need a plan now to stop this before hundreds of innocent people die in that city." "I have an idea," stated Sevker. "Let BlackRose, Bear, and myself lead a group of ten men into Bestine, we will await the arrival of the Dark Jedi and fight them off if the second part of my plan fails." "Whats the second part?" Asked Zim "Zim, you, GunSlinger, and Solo go find us some more Jedi to help us win this war. I have no idea where you can begin except for maybe going back to Endor to collect clues on where another group might have been." "So you are going to gamble away thirteen men, including yourself, if they do not find re-enforcements?" Asked Omega "You are adamant on sending us, might as well not kill off as many as sending the whole group here would." Replied BlackRose Sevker gathered ten men whom he knew he could trust to be beside in a battle. One of the men was Lastat whom he had been training only earlier. Lastat was an innocent kid whom had been taken into the order of the Light Jedi by his father and had been left untrained after his father was killed in a battle. Sevker had taken Lastat under his wing and would not allow him to be left at the Silver Castle; he hoped he could teach the boy more before he had to learn if his destiny has been foretold truthfully. The sixteen Jedi boarded the Vipers Strike and left Dagobah, none knowing what could come of this and only having the hope of better days, and the thoughts of a peaceful galaxy. When The Vipers Strike landed on Tatooine the Lost Jedi said goodbyes very passionately, because unless Zim succeeded in his mission, this was certainly the final time they would see each other. "Take care old friend" Said Zim to Sevker as he started to walk away "And you do the same" Replied Sevker who turned around and started leading the twelve others into the city of Bestine.  
  
Not much is known about Bestine except that it is the old imperial capital on Tatooine. It is a city to hide in on a planet where people go to hide. Bestine was a kind of place where as long as you did not look into people's eyes and ask to many questions, you would do just fine. Whatever the people of Bestine may have done to want to come hide here, they did not deserve the fate that was rambling through space towards them. The thirteen Lost Jedi rented small rooms in an apartment at Bestine and went to explore the town. It was mostly open area trading and some strange kinds of people. A small sand storm blew through town, and the Lost Jedi all shivered, the ships were getting closer.  
  
Zim and Solo sat in the cockpit of The Vipers Strike working out what they should do. "Sevker said we could go back to Endor." Said Solo "We could, but I do not think we will find anything there." Replied Zim "Then where do we go? Do we just pick a planet and go there asking for Light Jedi to come assist us in a battle where all of our friends are bound to die?" "Calm down," replied Zim "I'm thinking about what to do. I use to have a friend on Bespin. He could at least point us in the right direction, but we have to hurry."  
  
When Zim, GunSlinger, and Solo arrive in Bespin they were brought down by the cloud patrol. When they on one of the many platforms of Cloud City they were greeted with police units checking to make sure they were not evil or Dark Jedi. This is what Zim had been counting on, because this at least meant that there would be no Dark Jedi inside this place. When the three were finally passed through security measures they walked inside. Cloud City was as beautiful as ever and GunSlinger, whom had never been to Bespin, did not get a complete chance to view it in all of its glory, they were in a hurry. Zim went to a control center to look for his friend's name. "Who are you here to see?" Asked the robot voice from the control center "His name is Slash." Replied Zim "His address is room 774 in floor 3," replied the robot "Thank you" said Zim out of habit "Who is Slash?" Asked GunSlinger to Zim as they practically ran for the elevators "Slash is an old friend of mine who use to bounty hunt." Replied Zim "Slash of the mandalorian family you mean?" Asked Solo in a kind of trance of the beauty that is Cloud City "Yes, that's the one." Replied Zim as they walked into the elevator and started climbing to the 3rd floor. Zim knocked at Slash's door but there was no reply. Zim finally tried the code that Slash used for everything, and it worked. The three Lost Jedi let themselves in and ran over to Slash's old tracking computer. They looked up remaining Light Jedi and any known whereabouts. GunSlinger walked to the window and looked outside into all of the clouds. Solo walked around the room feeling wrong in a place where he had not been invited. "Found one!" Shouted Zim "A small base should still be remaining on the planet of Myrkr." "Myrkr, I've never heard of it." Replied Solo "Not much there next to rocks and some small forests. But, it's where a small group is thought to be located, and that is better than any other leads we have, so we have to go." Just then Slash walked into the room. "Who are you?" He asked in a shock at seeing three people standing in his room. "Slash, its Zim, remember me?" "Zim, Jedi Master Zim?" Asked Slash "Yes, its me old friend." "My eyes are not what they use to be old friend, please come closer." Zim walked up closer to embrace his old friend. "Zim, it is you. You better get out of here quickly, I assume you have gotten what you needed off of that computer, but you may take it, it will let you set up a small map of your Jedi locations if you need. But, hurry there is no time, you are still wanted deeply and any bounty hunter in this place will gladly try to take your head." "Goodbye old friend," said Zim with a remorse that he had had to come and not had any time to stay and talk to a great friend. "Go." Shouted Slash, and rushed them out the door The three Lost Jedi ran down to the Vipers Strike as quickly as they could. When they took off many shots were fired at The Vipers Strikes shields from small weapons. They had barely made it out alive, and if they found who had warned them, Slash could be in trouble. "We can't just leave him!" Shouted Zim at GunSlinger who had started piloting since Zim was closing off the ramp. "We don't have much of a choice, it's either that, or we cost lots of lives on the way." Shouted Solo over the roaring engines of the Vipers Strike Zim walked back into the hall of The Vipers Strike, they were still being shot at although much too strong for the weapons to do anything to the ship they could still hurt Zim if he did do what he was thinking. Zim opened the ramp door. "What are you doing?" Asked GunSlinger "I'm going to die if you don't get me closer to Cloud City." Shouted Zim in reply GunSlinger flew the ship back closer to the sides of Cloud City. Zim grabbed the grappling hook from the utility room in the Vipers Strike, and tied the handle down to the side of the ramp. Zim jumped onto the trigger so it would fire and launch him forward with immense power. When Zim hit the trigger the power of the blast shot him all the way to the wall of Cloud City and as he started to fall he grabbed the rope that the hook had shot. He then looked for a window of some sort and saw the very one he was looking for; the one GunSlinger had been looking out of earlier. Zim drew his saber and threw it at the window breaking the glass. Slash came looking out. "What was that?" He yelled "Slash, they know we were here, and if they find out you warned us about it, you will die!" Zim was dangling from the rope and running out of time, he heard the ships taking off from the platform only on the other side of the building; he was dangling with no chance of survival unless Slash jumped soon. "You have to jump Slash! Don't worry, I'll catch you, just get on the windowsill and leap towards me." Slash stood up onto the windowsill and closed his eyes; he was stuck like that for what seemed like eternity before he leaped through the air. He reached out for Zim's hand.  
  
"I have a bad feeling that the others aren't going to be here in time." Said Bear to BlackRose "I agree with you there," he replied "You guys aren't very optimistic," Said Lastat "No, you've just never been in battle." Said Bear Sevker, Lastat, Bear, and BlackRose were all roomed up into the same small apartment. It was middle of the afternoon but the sand storms were so strung outside that no one could venture out in it. "I fear that Zim and the others are in danger." Stated Sevker to no one in particular "I feel it too," Replied BlackRose "But, there is nothing we can do, for I feel we will be in danger soon enough." "The storm appears to be letting up," said Bear "but look up there." The four Jedi walked outside into the still windy streets of Bestine. Mere miles away they could see two small ships approaching towards them. They matched the Description from Zim's scouting mission perfectly. "It appears we are going to be busy this evening," stated Bear as he stood looking up at the sky. "BlackRose, go gather the others, tonight we fight for Bestine."  
  
Chapter IX  
  
Slash started hurtling towards the endless sky that is Bespin. He had judged the jump much too short and was now paying for it. Zim ignited his saber and cut the end of his rope off as he held on to it with the other hand. Zim started falling downwards in an arc, he caught up to Slash and grabbed him. The rope then caught up its slack and flung the two under the ship. Zim was supporting Slash and himself on this dangling rope. Zim started the dangerous act of climbing up this rope with one hand. His muscles ached long before he reached a quarter of the way up. He told Slash to get onto his back and see how high he could jump. Slash did so and was not able to make it up. The ships that had been launched to stop their escape were now in full view. In the cockpit GunSlinger saw the ships and turned the ship to face them. The swing almost made Zim lose his grip and he was starting to lose hope. The ships opened fire. The high-powered lasers flying past Zims head and trying to shoot The Vipers Strike were loud and menacing. Zim looked around for other ways of getting up into the ship and saw none, he would have to climb. Zim pushed Slash onto the rope above him once they had reached high enough for the both of them to have climbing room and Slash slowly climbed into the safety of The Vipers Strike. Zim soon followed and closed the ramp door off. "Get us out of here!" Zim shouted at GunSlinger GunSlinger punched the throttle hard and The Vipers Strike took off out of The Cloud City area. Once out of Bespin they felt more relief but not for long, because they knew that their friends were stranded on Bestine, and each of the Jedi on The Vipers Strike had a terrible feeling about what was going on there.  
  
The sabers clashed in the rain of Southbed. Sevker shouted towards Ace and watched the Dark Jedi engulf his men. Carrion was somewhere further ahead with some more men. The Dark Jedi had broken the line and Carrion was attempting to reorganize them. Sevker watched in amazement as another Shuttle landed behind them with Dark Jedi re-enforcements. He shouted at Ace to get him and as many Light Jedi as he could back behind Carrion and his small group, suddenly Sevker saw a red saber surrounded by a group of Light Jedi sabers. He watched amidst the battle as the red saber killed off four of his Light Jedi. Sevker had no clue whom this evil but strong Dark Jedi was. He ordered more men to attack this one mysterious red saber. Suddenly a bolt of lightning bolted down near where the fight was occurring and caused a small disturbance among the fight in the corner. Sevker decided he would have to do something to help the Light Jedi. He yelled for Ace to take a group of thirty men and lead them back to fight off behind them. Sevker ran towards the red saber, the mud trampling under his feet, the rain sparking off of his light blue saber. He charged into the fight and saw a Dark Jedi with a purpose; His eyes seemed lost, a gray color, he wore all black, he had broad shoulders that looked as if they carried some huge hidden burden, his long dirty blonde hair was being blown into the wind with the rain, his black robe laid on the ground near him covered in blood. Sevker felt the light in this Dark Jedi; he could be turned. The Dark Jedi murdered three more Light Jedi by the time Sevker was in front of him and the small duel ensued. The two circled each other slowly measuring one another "Who are you?" Asked Sevker to the Dark Jedi "My name is Exodus." Replied the Dark Jedi "Exodus, why do you fight for the Dark?" "Because it is what I must do," replied Exodus "because I am not a Light person, and I will not accept the fate I would suffer from these murders without knowing I will rest with people far worse than myself." "It does not have to be like this" shouted Sevker "Yes it does." Replied Exodus Exodus raised his saber and started to charge for Sevker, a Dark Jedi was pushed down in front of him and Exodus swooped through his torso in one small swipe without even flinching. It was clear that this man was angry, but not quite sure at what. Sevker raised his light blue saber and prepared to meet this enemy in battle. Suddenly another bolt of lightning struck in between the two as they charged at each other and the flash caused a huge commotion. They were separated, Sevker killed two Dark Jedi and Exodus murdered three Light Jedi. Sevker was pushed to the ground suddenly as a red saber swept up over his head. He watched another red saber clash into the owner, he looked around for his saber hilt and could not see it anywhere; he felt as good as dead. He rolled over and further into the battle as the rain mixed with the dirt and caused mud to get all over him. He watched in amazement as the Dark Jedi ran back into the shuttle behind the battle. Why would the re-enforcements be running from a fight they were winning? He looked at the last person to get on the ramp, it was Exodus; he disengaged his red saber and ran inside. Sevker watched as the remaining Light Jedi back near him regrouped. He told them to go up and move towards Carrions soldiers. He looked to the sky to follow the shuttle. The shuttle was moving up and over the battle, towards the mountain pass North of Southbed. Suddenly the shuttle crashed into the side of the mountain with all of those Dark Jedi onboard, Sevker stood shocked as the flames erupted around the crash site, but something caught his attention to the left of the crash, just outside the flames, he watched his light blue saber ignite, and the dark figure throw a dark red saber into the flames. He knew he had sensed the light in him. Sevker bent down and picked up a saber hilt. It was a dark blue saber. He charged into the battle to help Carrion.  
  
For some reason this battle came into Sevker's mind as he saw the ships getting closer to the city of Bestine. He watched BlackRose approach with the other Jedi. Suddenly Sevker felt almost a sinking feeling of peace and ease. "Do not worry men, we will not fail here." He said to the small group of Jedi. "Stand proud, and fight hard." Shouted Bear over the roaring engines of the ships landing only feet from them. The Jedi threw their robes to the ground, and ignited their sabers.  
  
"We are almost to Myrkr," shouted Zim to Solo who was sitting in the co- pilots chair in the cockpit of The Vipers Strike. "I feel the others are in trouble." Said GunSlinger as he walked into the cockpit. "We took a long time in Cloud City," replied Solo "but I think they will manage long enough, if we find Jedi here." The Vipers Strike landed on Myrkr in the middle of one of its usual hot afternoons. Myrkr was not known to be a big hot spot for travelers so it would make sense that there could be a Jedi base here. Zim asked Slash to stay and guard the ship since he wasn't sure what kind of people were there. As the three Lost Jedi stepped off of The Vipers Strike ramp and into the dusty canyon of rock they had landed they noticed right away that this place was the perfect hideout. They looked at all of the cliff sides and noticed that the Jedi could be anywhere around any mountains or rocks, and this planet was full of them. The Lost Jedi walked into the nearest town of Pointen. Pointen appeared to be just like any other normal town, full of different races of people and no one wanting to talk to you unless you had the money to pay for it. Pointen made Zim feel peaceful after living on Tatooine for as long as he had. The biggest problem Pointen served is this, how would they find any group of people whom know a random Jedi camp somewhere near? Luckily the small gang of swoop bikes took Zim off of his worries. They came in behind The Lost Jedi. And almost knocked Solo off his feet. It was a small group of four men in black cloaks that looked like they had traveled a while. The leader of the group had parked his swoop already and was stepping off as Zim, GunSlinger, and Solo walked pass them. "Is that you ship out there in Jagton Canyon?" Asked the leader "Yeah" Replied Zim "It's nice, but you certainly came a far way on a nice ship just to visit Pointen here didn't you?" "We aren't here to visit." Replied GunSlinger "Ah, then what are you here for?" Asked the second man coming up behind the leader "We are here to find a group of Jedi." Replied Solo Zim flashed him a quick glance that made him regret saying anything at all. "Is that true?" Asked the leader to Zim "Yes, we are here to look for a group of Light Jedi." He replied "Well, may I ask why you wish to find a group of Jedi?" Asked the third man of the gang "Because it is imperative to the war." Replied GunSlinger "Imperative to a lost war?" Asked the fourth and last man of the gang "The war is not yet lost" Replied Zim "Well, not many think like that." Replied their leader "Well, we are not many." Replied GunSlinger "No, I can see that." Replied the leader Then the leader adjusted his cloak for Zim to see, hanging from the leaders belt, a silver hilt. The shine sparkled into Zim's eyes and he was stunned.  
  
The Dark Jedi filed out onto the Tatooine desert preparing some small things and obviously not noticing The Lost Jedi filed up in front of the small city of Bestine. "Hold your ground men!" Shouted Sevker as the roar of the engines while idling was worse than when the sound while it landed. The Dark Jedi finally turned and saw the small group of Lost Jedi standing in their way. The second ship landed and started unloading all of its troops. The Dark Jedi started massing in groups for a small fight. A quick fight they hoped. Sevker read the name on the side of the first ship; the ship was called The Voyage X. It had a ring to it, Sevker was trying to concentrate on things other than the odds that were against them; he had to be brave for the men. The second ship finally unloaded and both ships turned off at the same time. Silence ran through as the night began to fade on Bestine. The twin suns soon had set and the Dark Jedi could be heard from the few feet they were standing. Soon, darkness enveloped them all. The first red saber lit up just mere feet from where The Lost Jedi stood; it was the only thing seen in the night. Soon red lit up across the night sky in front of the Lost Jedi, and they too ignited their sabers. Sevker's dark blue saber was in the middle next to Bears orange saber. BlackRose over at the end of the left line but his black saber could not be seen. The red lights started moving closer..  
  
Zim, GunSlinger, and Solo sat inside the small bar talking to the four Jedi. "My name is Exodus." Said the leader as they sat down at the closest table to the door "We have a small group of a mere fifty members here. We have heard the news of all of the falls and know of the new Lost Jedi faction on Dagobah. I assume you are on of their leaders?" "Yes, I am Zim, this is GunSlinger, and that is Solo. We are here to tell you we need help, we must fight for the Light Jedi now, because they feel this war is lost. We have to stop an attack on Bestine that would supply the Dark Jedi with enough items to win this war forever." "Then why are you not there?" Asked the men who had identified himself as Sivart "We are not there because we have left a small group of thirteen Jedi to deal with the oncoming ships of near two hundred Dark Jedi." "The odds are not for them," Stated GunSlinger "Yes, I agree." Replied one of the as of yet identified Jedi "We must go back to our base in the canyon and get the others," Replied Exodus "we will help you if we can get there in time. In the meanwhile, please take off and go help them so that we do not trail behind in vain. Trust us, we will be there." With that, Exodus and his three Jedi trailed ran out into the streets and mounted two swoops, leaving two for the three Lost Jedi to hurry. They sped out onto The Vipers Strike and headed for Bestine, hoping that the force was with them.  
  
As The Lost Jedi prepared to go into battle for the first time, Sevker could only think of his visit from Carrion. Had it been a dream? Had he been truly visited by his fallen master? He could not think of the truth yet, but he would eventually know. He looked at the line of the twelve other Jedi standing beside him in the dark, their faces lit by their sabers only. The red sabers closed in, Sevker charged forward. The battle began. The first sabers clashed on the left side of the line. BlackRose swung out and killed four Dark Jedi. The screams soon came from all over. Sevker saw red all around him and soon started getting lost in the waves, just murdering whatever he could hit. Soon the Dark Jedi had engulfed all thirteen of The Lost Jedi. Lastat was looking around hopelessly for Sevker whom he had lost. Lastat's blue saber murdered two Dark Jedi before a red saber crashed into his side and through his stomach. Lastat stood there and then slowly fell to his knees. BlackRose saw the blue lightsaber fall to the ground in a sea of red. BlackRose lost it, he screamed a scream that made the Lost Jedi he was fighting besides blood curdle, he charged at the Dark Jedi who had murdered Lastat. He raised his saber and sliced his head off, he kept hacking away at him until there was nothing but pieces left. Bear was fighting beside one of the other Lost Jedi in hopes of luck in numbers. Soon the Jedi he was fighting beside fell to the ground and Bear was trapped. He looked at the circle of men surrounding him. He rolled onto the ground and spun in a small circle cutting off the legs of those not quick enough to jump. As he rose up he slashed and killed the Dark Jedi he had struck the legs off of. He heard a saber coming down over his shoulder and turned narrowly missing it. He kicked the hand of the dark Jedi holding the hilt and watched the saber fly into the back of another Dark Jedi. He stabbed the Dark Jedi in the stomach and watched him die. He turned to still be circled. Sevker ran towards the sounds of pain and agony looking for any of the Lost Jedi. He only found more of the waves of red lights. He found himself tangled in the wave of red and soon was knee deep in bodies. His dark blue glow drew the blood of many Dark Jedi in that sea of red. The night air started to smell horrid with the stench of burning flesh the lightsabers were causing on the bearers of the wounds. The city of Bestine was waking to watch the fight as it drug on into the night with more and more of the Light Jedi falling. It was becoming apparent that although the Lost Jedi were killing more than they were dying, they would eventually lose. Sevker watched four more of the Lost Jedi fall and he could do nothing. He moved towards the screams of BlackRose. Bear looked around for a way out of his circle. The red lights on the night air seemed to be weaving in and out of existence. He was tired and angry. He was swinging aimlessly at the Dark Jedi surrounding him. Bear stabbed the back of a Dark Jedi running for one of The Lost Jedi. His saber went flying in the air. Bear caught it and stood there fighting in a small circle with a red saber and an orange saber. He swung and fought hard for as long as could be thought possible. Eventually he was overcome by numbers; alone in the hardest wave of fighting one of his sabers were kicked away and he was tripped to the ground. A Dark Jedi stood over him, and stabbed him in the chest. Bear did not give them the pleasure of hearing him scream. Sevker felt totally lost in this sea of red, he felt the force giving out all around him as his friends were murdered; he had no clue what to do but try to fight and hope that when the smoke cleared up, he would find his friends. The sudden explosion came from nowhere; Sevker looked up at the sky and saw the landing lights of The Vipers Strike. He looked back and saw that they had just destroyed the second ship the Dark Jedi had landed on. The Vipers Strike hovered above the ground near the first ship. Zim, GunSlinger, and Solo got out. Slash piloted The Vipers Strike back above the battle. Zims double bladed sabers charged into battle where he attacked all he saw in sight. He was charging through the crowds. GunSlinger ignited his dark navy blue saber and charged into the crowd furthest from Zim. Solo's blue saber charged in with them. BlackRose stood near a pile of stacked bodies he had created through the waves of Dark Jedi. He was covered in scars and scrapes from the onslaught, it seemed endless, but he did not mind, he wanted them to keep coming, he wanted to keep murdering them. He was not going to be disappointed, more kept coming, he kept adding to his small area of bodies. The new force was felt amongst The Lost Jedi, but it was not enough, they were still surrounded and losing members quickly. Soon, all that were left in spread out parts of the battle were Sevker, BlackRose, GunSlinger, Zim, and Solo. They were all beginning to tire and would not last much longer. In the night the red sabers began to overpower the five remaining Lost Jedi. A bright light came down from the night sky and The Lost Jedi looked up. From above Exodus could see the sabers spread out so he had one of his men hover above the middle. Suddenly, thirty Light Jedi were spreading out on the field near Bestine. Exodus came out first and led the sweep left and right. Eventually he caught up with GunSlinger backed up in a corner where he helped him out. GunSlinger and Exodus paired up to take on many of the Dark Jedi. Soon all of The Lost Jedi were reunited on the battle field and fighting side by side. BlackRose was lobbing heads into the surrounding dunes of sand and not feeling any pain were it to come to him. Solo stood fighting hard against all enemies running at him. Zim's double bladed saber was fighting off all enemies in pairs and not faltering. Sevker stood brave and tall as a leader in battle as he fought off wave after wave of Dark Jedi. Soon, The Lost Jedi had cleared out the whole field except for a small group running for The Voyage X. BlackRose and Sevker ran towards the ship together. The blood was splashed over there clothes when they returned off of the steps of the ship. The Vipers Strike landed and Slash walked out onto the field to celebrate the victory with The Lost Jedi.  
  
The twin suns rose up among the sky of Tatooine. The Lost Jedi looked at the battlefield near Bestine. The bodies lay everywhere and the losses extreme. BlackRose and Sevker carried Bear amongst the crowd and showed the leader of a great group amongst the crowd. Bears orange saber was laid on him as they led him into The Voyage X. They would take him back to Dagobah. Sevker and Exodus greeted each other. "I told you it didn't have to be like that." Said Sevker "And it wasn't," replied Exodus "Are you and your men to be joining The Lost Jedi?" "I don't think we have much choice, and it would be wrong not to." "Glad to have you with us." Replied Sevker Exodus started to walk back to the transport ship, it had been decided that all of The Lost Jedi would go to The Silver Castle to celebrate and morn the loss of the many Jedi. "Oh and Exodus!" Shouted Sevker Exodus turned around "Sir?" "Thanks for the help, all of it." "No problem." He replied, and walked off the field onto his ship.  
  
The Lost Jedi boarded The Vipers Strike and let Slash pilot The Voyage X back to Dagobah, they would need more ships soon. Sevker looked at the ground below and saw where he had spent his night and saw Bestine for which he had fought. If his prophecy had not been a dream, at least it had not come true during the night.  
  
BOOK II  
  
Chapter X  
  
The dead were celebrated and buried. The battle scars were slowly healing. The emotional scars were buried deep in the flesh of all of The Lost Jedi. Four years have passed since the first fight encompassing the new order of The Lost Jedi. The Lost Jedi have slowly fought and rebuilt their forces, new figures stand as heads of the Lost. The old figures all still stood proud of what they had. The Silver Castle was the base of The Lost Jedi organization. Omega's men had now been able to clean up the area a bit and supply a very small landing field not far from the base. The other major base was The Fallen Cave. This base was located on Myrkr; it is where Exodus and his men originated. The Fallen Cave is where The Lost Jedi meet to discuss training and battle plans. The Lost Jedi have held off from any sort of losing battles that the original group of Light Jedi had all suffered. The only major battles to date for The Lost Jedi had been the one at Bestine. Following that battle, Bestine had offered The Lost Jedi their allegiance and given them supplies or whatever they needed. The Lost Jedi that now exists is full of strength and honor, loyal to their leaders, and ready to fight. It is in this attitude that The Lost Jedi will see their destinies unfolding.  
  
"You seeing this?" Sevker asked Zim "Yeah, lots of motion there." Replied Zim The two Jedi were looking at the radar screen on board The Vipers Strike. They were hovering above Myrkr lands waiting for Exodus to come out and help them on a small mission for supplies. Something appeared to be going wrong on the ground. "You think we should land?" Asked GunSlinger During these four years GunSlinger and Zim had never been quite far apart. But GunSlinger had separated himself and become a grand leader in the eyes of The Lost Jedi. "I say why not, life gets boring if we don't mix it up a little." Stated Solo as he walked up the hall. Zim landed The Vipers Strike and The Lost Jedi walked onto the Myrkr soil. The sand storm hit them hard as they realized they would not be able to take back off until it settled down. The Lost Jedi wandered into The Fallen Cave. "Exodus?" Shouted Zim down throughout the corridors of the cave "This place is way too quiet." Stated GunSlinger walking up from behind them. "I agree." Replied Sevker "Slash, do you hear us?" Asked Solo speaking into his communicator, Slash had hooked up the communication microphones to get the major squads of The Lost Jedi back in touch with The Silver Castle. "I read you," Slash replied. "What's up?" "It's really quiet down here, have you heard from Exodus or any of the men?" Asked Solo "You guys are the first to send a message, no news from The Fallen Cave recently." "Shit." Stated Sevker The walls of The Fallen Cave started to shake. "This storm must be terrible!" Shouted Zim over the noise of the shaking cave. "We have to go further on." Shouted GunSlinger as he led the way into the tunnel of The Fallen Cave. The Lost Jedi walked deeper into the Fallen Cave, hoping to find Exodus and his men getting ready to leave with them. But, the Lost Jedi had their doubts, as did Slash as he tried communicating with The Fallen Cave's main communication room, something terrible was wrong.  
  
BlackRose sat in the sand near Bestine looking out at the two suns hovering above the distance. He grabbed his hilt and looked at it, the weapon of all Jedi. BlackRose was waiting for Omega to gain some supplies in Bestine and get out of there. BlackRose had never been a fan of all of the sand on Tatooine. BlackRose's black robe blew as the wind in the canyons surrounding Bestine increased. BlackRose threw his hood off; his long black wavy hair blew into the wind, the sand tangled into his hair. His broad shoulders stood strong in the face of all danger he had dealt with so far, but the four years in The Lost Jedi were slowly eating away at him, his heart was not what it had once been. His connection with the Force was not as strong as he had once felt. The question of how long he may live was never far from his mind, but he knew better not to dwell on the bad, he would lead The Lost Jedi into whatever it was the galaxy would need, just like Carrion had, just like others had failed to do. The Lost Jedi would have to succeed. "You see anything exciting?" Asked Omega as he walked out into the surrounding canyon near BlackRose. "Nothing worth talking about." Replied BlackRose.  
  
The silence was deafening in the communication room where Slash stood above the flashing monitors. He had been put in charge of the base communication and was basically everyone's eyes and ears. He knew this, and was very intimidated when the blue dot representing The Fallen Cave disappeared off of his monitor. Something had just gone terribly wrong.  
  
Sevker rushed deeper into the cave. The Lost Jedi found a point where the cave forked into two paths. "Gun and I will take the left," shouted Sevker above the rumbling "Zim, you and Solo take the right." "Good luck!" Shouted Zim as they started running Sevker and GunSlinger felt a huge draft as they went further into The Fallen Cave. The cave had never seemed as eerie as it was to them at that moment. Sevker tripped over something as he ran. He went falling into a wall. "What was that?" Shouted GunSlinger as he ran back to help Sevker up. They walked back to see what Sevker had tripped on. It was a saber hilt.  
  
Zim and Solo ran on towards the main hall of The Fallen Cave. The main hall reminded Zim of the base on Endor where he first met Solo. A huge opening hall with tables and random things set about for The Lost Jedi. "See if you can find the lights for this place." Told Zim to Solo Solo walked over feeling around the walls for the light panel. "Why would the lights be out?" Shouted Solo from across the hall. "I don't know, there was all of that activity on the radar as we were above it, then it all just stopped, but there are no signs of a struggle." "I found the panel!" Shouted Solo "Then turn the lights on." "That's the problem," replied Solo "the panel is on, the power has been cut."  
  
"Did you get everything we needed?" Asked BlackRose as he and Omega loaded up the supply decks of The Voyage X. "I think I got more than we need." Replied Omega "Well, I guess that's a good thing." "You feeling ok?" Asked Omega "I'm ok, I just wish this war was over." Replied BlackRose "I know that feeling." Replied Omega "No, you do not, but I have a feeling we all will soon enough." "Do you always have to argue?" Asked Omega "Argue? No, but I do state the truth, you and I both know you have never been in a battle." "But, I was still elected the squadron leader of The Silver Castle, and I do hold high rank." "You may hold high rank, but I do not trust that you know anything about fighting in a battle." "You dare challenge my authority?" Exclaimed Omega in anger "I challenge nothing" Replied BlackRose trying to avoid confrontation "I will make a note of your attitude" Replied Omega "Yeah, whatever, lets get off of this planet and back home." The two Lost Jedi boarded The Voyage X and took off for Degobah.  
  
"Sevker? Zim? GunSlinger? Anyone out there?!" Shouted Slash into his microphone. The Lost Jedi should be picking up the signals on Myrkr. Slash was starting to worry. "BlackRose, Omega, do you copy?" "We read you." Replied BlackRose into the speaker placed on the control panel of The Voyage X. "Something is going wrong on Myrkr." Exclaimed Slash into his microphone "Sorry, what was that, your breaking up, bad signals around here I think" Replied Omega. But there was only silence.  
  
Chapter XI  
  
The Voyage X hovered above the landing pad at Degobah. The supplies had all been dropped off. BlackRose was supposed to land the ship as Omega was walking back into The Silver Castle. Omega turned around at the entrance to The Silver Castle and watched The Voyage X take off into space.  
  
"Damnit !" Omega exclaimed.  
  
BlackRose sat in the cockpit kicking The Voyage X up to its fastest speed. He had felt huge disturbances in the force ever since the failed communications with Slash. Omega had been able to save the communications as they reached closer to Degobah but the message was no help for them. Only worried the two, but Omega felt tied to his men at the castle, while BlackRose's only family was down at The Fallen Cave. BlackRose kicked the hyper-drive on The Voyage X, and held on tight for the mission to Myrkr.  
  
Sevker and GunSlinger looked at the hilt. It was decorated in black and red, a dark Jedi hilt for certain, but why was it lying on the ground. "I think something terrible has gone on here." Shouted GunSlinger over the still rumbling cavern. "I agree" Replied Sevker Suddenly the noise of a saber being ignited echoed into the two Lost Jedi ears. They looked behind them. A row of six red sabers suddenly lit up the dark cavern they were in. Apparently, something had gone terribly wrong.  
  
"Try some emergency power to the radar." Shouted Zim who was now worried at what they had gotten into. "I'm working on it." Shouted Solo Zim walked up and down the dark hall they were in. Watching Solo type onto the radar screens and mess with the wires. He hoped the kid knew what he was doing. "Done!" Shouted Solo Zim looked at the radar screen. Four Dark Jedi transport ships hovered above The Fallen Cave. It had all been a trap. "Shit," exclaimed Zim "they must have cloaked and cut out the power to the cave" "Does that mean they are inside the cave?" Asked Solo concerned "Yes, it means that a large majority of them, are in this cave."  
  
Sevker and GunSlinger's blue sabers ignited. They stepped back to back, and found that six more Dark Jedi stood behind them. "Where did they come from?" Asked GunSlinger to Sevker "I have no clue," replied Sevker "but we are in trouble." The twelve dark Jedi all pounced onto the two at the same time. GunSlinger's blue saber clashed with four red sabers at the same time. He pushed them all off out of pure strength. Sevker flipped his hilt in his hand and slowly thought about what to do. He looked all around; they had no hope of escaping. Sevker charged towards the six red sabers hovering in front of him. He clashed into one and sliced at another as it rose towards his head. He jumped off the ground and avoided a saber tearing off his legs. Sevker flipped up and over two and sliced one in half but was blocked by the second. As he landed his flip he was kicked in the back by one of the Dark Jedi and he fell flat on his face. The Dark Jedi raised his saber over his head and swung to kill at Sevker's throat. Sevker pulled in all of his connection with the force and pushed the Dark Jedi up into the roof of the cavern where his skull busted as it impacted. Sevker rolled over and narrowly avoided being missed by another saber. He looked down into the hall. More red sabers were slowly approaching. He looked behind him, and saw another blue saber in another sea of red. They had been trapped, two of the strongest Lost Jedi, and they were trapped in a corridor with no hope of escape except to fight. GunSlinger looked past the five remaining Dark Jedi in front of him and saw hundreds more approaching. He arched his back and flipped backwards as he was missed by three red sabers. He bumped into Sevker's back and they stood crowded by at least three hundred red sabers. The two Lost Jedi raised their sabers to their sides, and stood ready to fight.  
  
"We've gotta get out of here!" shouted Solo to Zim. "I do not think we will be making it out of here." Replied Zim as he sat down in a corner "You are giving up?" Asked Solo, shocked "Yes, I give up, I am not made to lead, and I'm sure Sevker and GunSlinger have met up with the Jedi already, it is time to let it all go, let someone else take the jobs." "I don't believe you!" Shouted Solo "You formed The Lost Jedi, you can't just give up!" "Yes, I can." The door to the hall blew open as one hundred Dark Jedi ignited their sabers and started filing into the room. Solo stood up, and walked to the center of the hall leaving Zim in the corner. "How did you find out about us?" Shouted Solo at the closest red saber "You Lost Jedi are pathetic, putting so much faith in one person like you do." Replied the presumable owner of the red saber in the center "Who told you?!" Screamed Solo "Well, since you are going to die anyways, a man named Omega, he also told us of your base on Degobah, don't worry, that is where we go next." "Nooo!" Screamed Solo, as he ignited his saber and ran towards the wall of red sabers. He was brought down in a matter of seconds, seven sabers stabbed into him at all sorts of sides and angles. "Let us go help the squads with the other two." Said the owner of the red saber that had stabbed Solo in the stomach. The Dark Jedi filed out of the hall with their sabers lighting the way. Zim rolled over from the corner and walked out to Solo. "Solo, are you ok," whispered Zim to Solo "I'm afraid not my friend," replied Solo Zim collapsed to his knees and grabbed Solo with both hands. "You can not die on me!" He shouted. "I can't let you!" "Zim, lead the Lost Jedi to victory, save the galaxy from my fate, please, do not let it all be in vain." Solo grunted his last words out. "I will not fail you my friend" Replied Zim as he watched the life leave Solo's body.  
  
BlackRose entered Myrkr orbit and immediately throttled towards The Fallen Cave. The Voyage X drew plenty of attention to itself. The Voyage X's radar started going off the charts as he neared the cave. "But there's nothing there." Shouted BlackRose at the radar screen. BlackRose fired a shot above The Fallen Cave and watched, as it hit presumably nothing with a small explosion. He opened fire on the area and suddenly four Dark Jedi ships uncloaked, and went into defensive maneuvers. The Voyage X spiraled towards the ground after the first missile fires all landed. BlackRose pulled out of the dive and headed directly for the ships. He fired off The Voyage X's strongest missile at the main transport ship and watched it collapse onto the area next to The Fallen Cave. The three remaining ships flew into a V formation and started attacking the Voyage X with all of their power. BlackRose spun the Voyage X upside down and went completely under the three ships. He circled back around and had perfect shots at all three of the ships rears as they tried to turn around. BlackRose shot off all of the laser fire he could then fired his two remaining missiles. He took down two of the remaining three and they each crashed into each other then fell slowly on top of the entrance to The Fallen Cave. Suddenly BlackRose felt a huge hit in his stomach, and knew Solo was gone. He flew up higher and came spiraling down above the only remaining ship, it was moving over the center of The Fallen Cave. BlackRose broke off an ignition switch from The Voyage X, and made it hold down the emergency override keys. He aimed The Voyage X at the very middle of the one remaining Dark Jedi transport and ran towards the ramp of The Voyage X. BlackRose opened the ramp door and the ramp suddenly extended and broke off at the force of the wind. He looked out and down and saw how close he was to hitting the ship. He jumped out into the wind. Suddenly a huge explosion erupted under him and it sent him flying out into the wind, he hit hard and fell unconscious unto the desert sand below him..  
  
The Dark Jedi were getting closer and closer to Sevker and GunSlinger by the second. GunSlinger swung his saber out and headed to meet them off so that some room would still be had. Sevker did the same. When the first explosion happened it stopped all of the fighting long enough to give the two Lost Jedi some easy kills that they would need. The second explosion filled the cavern with smoke and suddenly the sabers were easier to see. The dust fragments from the cave were spreading all over the Jedi and their sabers. GunSlinger rolled into the crowd of Dark Jedi surrounding him and was soon engulfed in the sea of red sabers. The third crash, landed right on top of the battle. The cave started coming down on the Jedi and they had nothing to do but duck and hope. Sevker raised his saber and tried to cut out of the cave as it sank towards the mass of bodies. He cut out a small portion so as not to injure him, but his leg was caught under masses of rock. Sevker sat there with his leg trapped under all of the rubble, his lungs breathing in the dusty cavern air, he thought he heard footsteps off in the distance, and thought he heard Zim's voice. Sevker shut his eyes.  
  
Zim ran out of The Fallen Cave just in time. The caverns had been falling all around him and almost as he set his last step out the cave fell on everything in it. He heard the screams of all of The Dark Jedi, and felt a sense of evil satisfaction come over him. He watched all of the smoke clear up and slowly saw the shape of a man lying on top of the rubble. "Sevker!" He shouted Zim ran up onto the rubble and saw Sevker's limp hand holding onto his saber. His hands were scarred and covered in blood. Zim noticed that Sevker's legs were still under the mass of rubble and tried to pull him free. It was no use; they were stuck until he had some help. Zim grabbed Sevker's hand, and told him to hang on just a little bit longer.  
  
Chapter XII  
  
Slash watched the Voyage X disconnect off his radar and tried messaging BlackRose. "BlackRose! Come in BlackRose!" He shouted into his microphone trying to get to him. "What happened to BlackRose?" Asked Omega as he walked in hearing the shout. "Him and all of The Fallen Cave have gone from the radar." Replied Slash "Well, that's never a good thing" Replied Omega "What?" Asked Slash "I said it's not a good thing." "You say it like you don't care." "I didn't mean it like that," replied Omega as he started walking for the door to leave Slash to his own business. "Or maybe I did," He mumbled under his breathe as he left into The Silver Castle's main hall.  
  
"Exodus..all of his men, everything here." Zim was talking to himself while still holding onto the unconscious Sevker's hand. "GunSlinger, Solo. Why them? Why did they have to die! Its all my fault, had I not messed with any of you everyone would still be alive." Zim stood up releasing Sevker's hand for the first time. The hand dropped limply onto the ground. Zim walked off of the rubble and stood down looking at the crashed ships. "Who could have brought these down?" Zim asked himself "Anyone out there?!" Shouted Sevker from back in the rubble Zim ran back up to him. "I'm here, I've been here with ya, where gonna get out of here. Don't worry, I'll get you out." "Zim, what happened to everyone?" Mumbled Sevker; his face winced in pain as he tried moving a little to the right. "Everyone." Mumbled Zim trying to think of the right thing he could say. "They are all gone aren't they?" Asked Sevker "Yes, everyone but you and I." "GunSlinger..I watched him roll into the group, he swung, then a loud bang and suddenly the cave was falling onto all of us." "I know Sevker, It's not your fault; we could not have done anything." "But, we should have known not to come down here, it could only have ended in trouble." "Don't worry about that, your not in the best condition right now, just stay awake and I'll work on getting you out of there." "I'll try," Replied Sevker as the pain swelled into his leg.  
  
BlackRose lay sprawled on the ground far from the wreckage that is now The Fallen Cave. His robe was covered in sand and dust from storms that must have passed in the time of his unconsciousness. He tried rolling over to see how bad he was hurt but a sharp pain stung him in the middle of the back. He moaned in pain. He looked up into the sand and saw a figure walking towards him. It seemed blurry and out of focus, a mix of the heat and the dizziness he assumed. "Who are you?" Shouted BlackRose to the approaching figure. The figure did not reply, it just kept walking towards him in the eerie waving in and out of focus way. BlackRose tried to roll away from it but his pain was too grand, something must have been broken in his back. The wavy figure was getting closer; BlackRose tried again and once again could not even manage to roll. He reached for his saber; the hilt was not there. BlackRose looked around and saw it lying about nine feet from him. Small trouble for a normal person, but BlackRose could not even manage to roll over once, much less make the nine feet walk and then fight. BlackRose sat there and gave up on fighting it, the figure would get there when it did, and BlackRose could do nothing to fight it. BlackRose closed his eyes and waited for the relief of pain that death would bring him.  
  
Zim walked back down to what use to be the entrance of The Fallen Cave. He looked around for anything he could possibly use to get Sevker out of the rubble. Nothing looked promising enough for him to make any use of. "Well shit" Mumbled Zim as he looked around at the debris of ships and cave. Zim then saw a lucky break. The main cockpit of the center ship appeared to be in tact not too far from him. He started walking towards it. As he approached it he noticed the Dark Jedi pilot lying beside the ship. It gave him a sense of satisfaction. For a second he pondered how the Dark Jedi had gotten knocked down to the ground. He knew he had no time to worry about that; he needed to get Sevker out, and fast. Zim opened the small hatch on the right side of the cockpit. Inside he found just what he was looking for. A long electro-rod used for ship repairs or anything of the sort. It shot a straight laser beam out that would disintegrate debris and rubble in seconds. Zim drug the electro-rod out and climbed back up the rubble towards Sevker.  
  
BlackRose looked up into the face of the now clear figure that had been approaching him. He could not tell who it was at first, as his vision cleared up some the figure above him suddenly took into a shape he knew. "How are you here?" He asked in a distorted sense of weariness "Do not worry over the small things." Replied the figure "Why are you here then?" Asked BlackRose "I am here to tell you what you must know." "That I am going to die? That I did not save those poor Jedi in that cave? What can you possibly tell me that I do not already know?" "I can tell you that you will have to get off your ass before you think you can win this war. That you did save two very important people whom would have died had you not shown up. I can tell you that I am here to heal you." "Why would you want to heal me," Replied BlackRose as he tried to straighten up from the ground and still could not budge "You were never there for me before." "I was always there for you, I believe I was the one whom saved you from this war in the first place." Replied the figure "No, you kept me from fighting by your side," replied BlackRose in anger "You kept me from being there to help. You kept me from being able to save you as you died on Lok! I had to hear how you died from a man I had hardly known." "I did what I had to do, brother." Replied Carrion as he started to kneel down beside BlackRose "You dare call me your brother, it is only a fault that we can not change that we share the same blood!" Shouted BlackRose "No, not a fault, a great honor for us both. We had the great chance to be Jedi; you still have that chance, and a great destiny before you. You can not die here my brother, BlackRose, you will not die here." Carrion touched BlackRose's back and suddenly BlackRose only saw and felt white. He was phasing into some sort of utopia. A place of pure healing light, the rays of white light were shooting through his body with power and vengeance; it was killing all the evil blackness that is death and pain inside BlackRose. BlackRose could not think of what to say or how to express anything, so he just lay on the ground face down experiencing a commanding power of white circulate through his bones. The white light slowly faded out and he returned to his normal state of consciousness. BlackRose opened his eyes. He was amazed to still see Carrion standing there. "Brother," BlackRose muttered out, not knowing what to say "I am sorry for what I said." "Do not apologize to me," replied Carrion "go, help Zim and Sevker. They will need you now more than ever. Soon, this war will reach a climax point at which you will need to be recognized as a strong leader. Do not let the emotions tangle your heart and connection with the force. You must be strong my brother." "Brother, must you leave us?" "I can not stay, I slowly fade away further into an eternal white each time I make myself visible to you. Just know, my brother, I will always be with you. You and The Lost Jedi, I am here proud of the man you have become. Now, lead these Jedi into the end of this war, and bring the galaxy back to order." Carrion slowly started fading into black in front of BlackRose's eyes. He was waving like a distorted picture of heat rising off of the hot desert ground. BlackRose knew he should say something, but did not wish to say a true goodbye. "Brother!" Shouted BlackRose at the slowly disappearing body before him "I am honored to be your brother." The figure vanished out of the air, but BlackRose heard in his head as if Carrion had sent it to him as an afterthought. "I know brother, and I am proud to be related to you. Be strong brother, and may the force be with you, always."  
  
Chapter XIII  
  
The red laser site of the electro-rod came off the last piece of rubble and freed Sevker from the pain he was suffering. "Let me help you up." Said Zim as he slowly lifted Sevker to his feet. "How's your leg?" "It feels terrible, but its not nearly as bad as if I had stayed stuck down there." "Yeah, I suppose that's a positive," replied Zim "come on, I'll get us back to The Vipers Strike and take you home." "Good idea." Replied Sevker As the two Lost Jedi neared The Vipers Strike they realized a figure was sitting in the sand near the ramp. "Who is there?" Shouted Zim at the black robed figure sitting in the sand. "No one important." Replied BlackRose looking up at Zim and Sevker "BlackRose!" Shouted Zim and Sevker at the same time "I have a feeling I can heal that leg of yours Sevker. I had my own healing experience earlier, I think a little rubbed off on me." "Good, but first, lets get off of this planet, the destruction is too much." Shouted Sevker "I agree." Replied Zim The three Lost Jedi boarded The Vipers Strike and it took off to go back home to Degobah and The Silver Castle. "Lie down on this table." BlackRose told Sevker Sevker lied down on the table, his leg lying limply off to the side. "This is going to feel strange." BlackRose told Sevker BlackRose grabbed onto Sevker's hand and tried to gather that white that had been inserted into him by his brother Carrion. He found some spots of it, and slowly started channeling the white healing powers into Sevker. Sevker let out a sigh of relief as all of the pain rushed out of his body. BlackRose felt the energy transferring between the two and was amazed at the power of the force like he always had been. Sevker fell asleep. "How's he doing?" Asked Zim as BlackRose entered the cockpit. "He'll be fine." Replied BlackRose "We lost lots of good men back there. This war will be harder from now on. This also means that someone has given information to the Dark Jedi, and upon our return to The Silver Castle, he will make himself known." "I already know who it is," replied Zim "they somehow got to Omega. One of the Dark Jedi now crushed inside that cave told Solo the truth right before him and fifteen others made him a Jedi saber cushion." "Omega?" Replied BlackRose astonished "Shit." "Yes, I agree." Replied Zim The rest of the pilot the two Jedi remained quiet, as they approached The Silver Castle and landed The Vipers Strike they felt the darkness moving out from there home. Sevker walked off the ramp first. His leg had healed fine thanks to BlackRose's newly acquired power. BlackRose came off second and immediately felt the dark side flowing through the swamps at Degobah. "This is going to be ugly if we have to fight here." Stated Sevker as they started to walk to the entrance of The Silver Castle. The Lost Jedi were given a hero's welcome back home. Omega immediately found BlackRose and started reprimanding him for his actions. "Reckless abandonment, the wasting of a Lost Jedi vehicle. Must I say more?" Shouted Omega at BlackRose "No, you need not say anything else. I saved our friends here. If that angers you, then you should go talk to someone who cares." Replied BlackRose "I have just about had it with your insubordination!" Shouted Omega BlackRose looked around. The Hall had grown quiet as all of The Lost Jedi looked to the two standing in the corner. "Yeah, whatever." Replied BlackRose as he walked off. Omega grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him. "Do not walk away from.." But before Omega could finish his yelling BlackRose had pulled his black saber and slid it up parallel to Omega's throat. "Never touch me again." Shouted BlackRose Omega let go of BlackRose's arm and raised his arms in peace. BlackRose walked out of the hall followed by Sevker. "What was that about?" Asked Sevker to BlackRose after they had entered the room. "I can stand that guy even less now that he is a fucking traitor!" Shouted BlackRose "But we can't let him know we know, or else we might lose his usefulness to us." Replied Sevker "He will only be trouble." Replied BlackRose as he lay down to rest.  
  
Chapter XIV  
  
Zim and Slash sat reading the radar bleeps surrounding Degobah. The days had been slow since their return back to The Silver Castle and The Lost Jedi were happy. More than enough death had occurred for those whom had been there. BlackRose lay in bed deep in thought. He felt a huge disturbance in the force. He knew what was coming but dare not to say the truth to anyone. It would scare those whom did not already feel it. Sevker entered the room and walked towards BlackRose. "I know what you are thinking." Stated Sevker "You are not the only one who can feel it." "I did not think I was the only one who knew, I know Omega is aware of the coming forces. I assumed you and Zim would have acknowledged the coming troops by now. They will be here in a day at most. Then what will we do? We must destroy Omega now. He can obviously be of no use to us." "He is drawing them here, yes, I agree." Replied Sevker "But that does not mean he is of no use. Perhaps he will be of some help to us." "You are always optimistic aren't you?" Asked BlackRose in an attempt to lighten the conversation. Zim entered the room and looked at the two Lost Jedi standing in front of him. "Yes, I too know the forces are coming for us." He stated as he walked to the screen showing outside Degobah. "A gathering is needed." Stated BlackRose "We must get all nine hundred of The Lost Jedi here and all of Bestine's resources; and finish this war now. If we can somehow get off of here with all nine hundred Lost Jedi in tact, and take them to Lok, then perhaps we stand a chance." "A fair idea that is." Replied Sevker "Ok, then we call a meeting, and we make sure Omega is present." Replied Zim  
  
The meeting hall was filled with all nine hundred remaining Lost Jedi forces. They all sat listening appreciatively as their leaders spoke in front of them. "So, the time is now, we must gather all of our men from here, and finish the attack on Lok. Perhaps we stand a chance." Ended BlackRose's speech. "This is absurd!" Shouted Omega from his place at the front with the other leaders. "And this man," Shouted Sevker over the roar of talk. "is the man responsible for the Dark Jedi moving in here. This man, whom was most of your leaders before we came here, has betrayed us all. He deserves what he is about to receive!" "Wait!" Shouted Omega, but it was too late. Suddenly a black saber was seen protruding up and through his stomach. The whole crowd saw his shocked look of surprise; BlackRose pulled the saber out of Omega's back, and watched with gratitude as the evil Dark Jedi fell to the floor. "Now, everyone get ready, we have five ships ready for take off, every Lost Jedi must be ready in three hours." Shouted Zim " We must take off before we are completely barricaded by this fleet. I can carry at least twenty in the Vipers Strike. So with that and the five cruisers we can hopefully all make it out of here. May the force be with us."  
  
Chapter XV  
  
The Lost Jedi boarded all of the cruisers. BlackRose, Sevker, and Zim all boarded separate ships to make sure the men felt secure. As the six Lost Jedi ships took off into space they were fired upon by the approaching Dark Jedi transports. "Minutes, and we were gone." Shouted Sevker into the microphone Slash had boarded all of the ships with. Slash was to be dropped off in Bestine by the third transport ship that was going there to pick up extra weaponry. The six Jedi transports absorbed the laser shots. The Vipers Strike was quick and agile enough to fight back. Zim killed two of the Dark Jedi transports while keeping the Lost Jedi cruisers safe. They all made the jump to hyper-drive and relaxed as they were eased from fighting in space. The Lost Jedi all went into some form of meditation. Most knew they would never see another planet after Lok. "By the time we get there, Xander and his forces will be set up as strong as they can be in defense of the base." Shouted Zim into the microphone onboard The Vipers Strike. "Yes. That is why one of us should lead a first strike force as the cruisers slowly land in behind. This first cruiser will take the heaviest casualties, and suffer the worst fates. But, they will be the key factor in this battle." Replied Sevker "No, Sevker, we can not let you do that." Shouted BlackRose "You don't have a choice. I am doing it. Have all ships cover my rear as we land, shoot as many of them as you can before landing." "No Sevker, you can't!" Shouted Zim into the microphone. "I request radio silence now," replied Sevker "may the force be with us." Zim sat staring out into space as he piloted The Vipers Strike into whatever the future may hold. He knew this is what it had all been started over, so many years and battles ago. He knew this is why The Lost Jedi had been formed. This was where his destiny lay, and he was ready to accept whatever fate may come his way. BlackRose sat looking at the men in his transport. He was amazed at how focused and calm they all appeared in the face of danger. They all must know that they would be doomed, but yet they stayed ready for the light side. They were all here to fight and end this terrible war. BlackRose stopped worrying, and sank deep into the back of his mind. Sevker sat at the head of his cruiser. He had just finished telling all of the Lost Jedi on board what practically all of their fates would be. They were all more than willing. Sevker stated that he would go off first, and lead them into the bloody battle. The Lost Jedi agreed that this would have to be it. The all or nothing battle to end it the terrible war between Light and Dark. The Lost Jedi ships kicked out of hyper-drive. Lok sat in front of them. Sevker's cruiser slowly lined up with the planet and entered Lok's atmosphere. The Lost Jedi behind watched in horror as they watched Sevker's cruiser open its first shots on the Lok base. The battle had begun...  
  
Chapter XVI  
  
Sevker sat still as the Lok base in Hollins fired shots back at his cruiser. He recalled back to his many battles beside Carrion. Then he remembered his visit from Carrion almost five years ago. Sevker sat there pondering if he had just sealed his destiny. Perhaps I have, he thought, but at least I will die in battle, close to where my master has fallen. "Be ready men!" Sevker shouted to his troops as his cruiser got closer to the Lok ground "For all of the Light Jedi who have fallen before us, for those who did not win this war before us; it is for them that we fight and die today!" The ramp door opened. The ramp lowered, Sevker stood in front of the ramp. "May the force be with us," he shouted "Charge!" The hundred and fifty Light Jedi plowed out behind Sevker. Sevker's blue saber clashed into a huge wall of red sabers as the lines pushed back slowly. Sevker clashed with three blue sabers as the men behind him slowly came out and were either immediately destroyed, or made it onto the ground. Sevker raised his saber and threw off four more Dark Jedi. He had a chance to look out at the base in Hollins. The sun was setting over Lok. In the slow twilight hours of this battle the lights started coming on and Sevker could see the window of the main hall. A tall figure stood in the window. "Xander!" Shouted Sevker as he noticed who it was. Sevker felt a sudden burst of anger and pushed the Dark Jedi lines back a little more. BlackRose's cruiser was the next down and he charged his men into the lines. The other cruisers soon followed and the battle broke out into full swing. The Vipers Strike landed in the middle of the field and killed as many as it could. Zim landed it and led his twenty Light Jedi soldiers out in the middle of the field. Zim and his twenty slowly worked their way back to the front where Sevker and BlackRose's men were fighting. They cleared out that small area and looked to the Dark Jedi still remaining. "How many we have left?" Asked BlackRose as they started leading towards the next lines of Dark Jedi "I'm thinking about six hundred," Replied Sevker, winded from his long battles "May the force be with us." Stated Zim as they clashed into the next line of defense of Dark Jedi. BlackRose charged in. He raised his black saber and cut through six Dark Jedi. He ducked down barely avoiding a slice to the throat. BlackRose cut through another two Dark Jedi. BlackRose looked around his small circle and watched the blue and red sabers clashing. He saw lightning flash and had no clue if it was from Lok or a strong Dark Jedi. Zim's double bladed saber cut through Dark Jedi swing after swing. Zim looked around him and suddenly noticed he was alone in a festival of red sabers. Zim raised his saber above his head and swung it back down with fierce strength. The Dark Jedi around him were all cut in pieces. Soon the rain started to fall on the battlefield. The blood started rolling down the battlefield like a stream. The river flowed out and down back to where Sevker's cruiser had landed. Soon the Light Jedi numbers had filtered down to less than three hundred. Sevker looked up towards the base. Xander was still standing there watching and waiting for his men to take down all of the Lost Jedi. BlackRose slipped into the stream of blood and cut off and rolled all the way down to The Vipers Strike. He stopped with a thud; he looked behind him. A mass of dead bodies and parts was collecting in a pile in front of The Vipers Strike. Suddenly lightning struck close and the whole field was illuminated in the night. BlackRose had a clear image of the whole battlefield. He saw on the field big clumps of black and white figures in the night clashing and fighting harder than ever before. BlackRose ignited his black saber, and ran back up towards the battle. Sevker slowly worked his way up towards the base. He led his men through the whole right side of The Dark Jedi lines and was happy to reach the top. Slowly Sevker and his group ran back into the middle section where Zim and his men were tied up. Sevker watched as the majority of his men fell as they entered the blanket of battle. Sevker felt as if he were running through mills of tall grass. He was weaving in and out of red and blue sabers, hacking away at all the red saber owners. Slowly he found himself beside Zim. "How are we doing?" He shouted to Zim "Not so good. We must have less than two hundred now." Zim replied Two red sabers clashed towards Zim at once. Zim tried blocking and one of the red sabers hit his hilt. The saber slowly cut through the hilt and Zim caught the second part as it fell. Zim flipped it in his hand and grabbed onto the hilts tighter. Zim swung the two sabers as fast as he could forward into the masses. Sevker started working around Zim and his fights. Sevker's blue saber clashed into all of the surrounding Dark Jedi. BlackRose stood working up the left side. His men were down to fifteen total and he knew he still had a long way to go. BlackRose stabbed a Dark Jedi in the stomach and as he fell caught his saber hilt. BlackRose spun it around in his hand to get a better grip and charged forward. BlackRose swung left and right into the blanket of red sabers. He looked behind him as he got closer to the top and realized that all of his men had fallen. "Nooooo!" He screamed to the Dark Jedi slowly surrounding him. BlackRose charged forward into the group. He leaped into the air and flipped into the middle of the group. He ducked down and sliced the legs off of five Dark Jedi. A Dark Jedi kicked him onto the ground. BlackRose rolled over to his right and flipped himself back to his feet. BlackRose jumped over and sliced the head off of four Dark Jedi as he landed. BlackRose's left hand red saber clashed with another Dark Jedi's. BlackRose stabbed a passing Dark Jedi in the back with his red saber then rolled over the body and stabbed the Dark Jedi he was locked with. BlackRose stood up and felt the rain pounding down on him. Suddenly he licked his lips and realized that it was not rain anymore. "Blood?" Sevker shouted at Zim "It seems like it." Replied Zim Lok had a low atmosphere and with no water near the battle. So the vaporization had started picking up from the river of blood. The red droplets slowly rain down the face of the remaining sides. The blood splattered down onto the window at which Xander stood. Xander grimaced at the feat. Xander grabbed two hilts, and walked out onto the field. "It will rain blood until this battle is over." BlackRose mumbled to himself. BlackRose spun around and killed a circling Dark Jedi. BlackRose looked over and saw he was coming close to the center. The remaining light Jedi were all slowly clambering to the middle. BlackRose threw the red saber he had stolen into the back of a Dark Jedi where it stuck as the Dark Jedi fell to the ground. BlackRose charged into the center. Sevker and Zim stood back to back in the center fighting off the Dark Jedi. Zim looked up and saw that Xander stood on the top of the hill watching the battle. "Xander is up there!" Shouted Zim to Sevker Sevker slashed through five Dark Jedi and pivoted to his left to see Xander standing at the top of the hill soaked in blood like the rest of the men in battle were. "Zim, go, kill him." He said "I can't just leave you here!" Zim shouted at Sevker "You must, better I die than us both. Do not fail us now Zim. Go, save the galaxy. I have done my part." "But, Sevker, I ." "Go!" Shouted Sevker as he kicked Zim towards the line of Dark Jedi surrounding them. Zim ran out killing countless numbers of the Dark Jedi in the circle. Zim looked up as the blood slowly dripped from his hair. Xander stood ready at the top of the hill. Xander was the last obstacle of The Lost Jedi. BlackRose ran towards the circle of fighting in which Zim had just left. BlackRose charged in slashing and fighting away at the remaining Dark Jedi in the circle. BlackRose saw Sevker's blue saber in the center. He fought his way there. BlackRose ran into the small area where Sevker was fighting. Sevker looked over his shoulder and saw BlackRose there. BlackRose stabbed a Dark Jedi in the stomach but was thrown down by Sevker. Suddenly BlackRose from the ground looked over his left shoulder. Sevker stood with a red saber through his stomach. The red saber must have been aimed for BlackRose. Sevker slowly fell to the ground. He remained on his knees; then fell over with his face looking at BlackRose. "Be strong, rebuild the galaxy just like your brother wanted you to do." Sevker forced out through the blood building up in his mouth. "No, Sevker, you can't leave us! Not here" BlackRose shouted over the clamor of battle above them as the remaining Dark Jedi tried to kill the remaining Light Jedi. "Yes, I will be one with the force now. Go BlackRose, brother of Carrion, finish this war." With that, Sevker closed his eyes forever. BlackRose stood up from the ground and stabbed a Dark Jedi in the back. He sliced the head off of four more Dark Jedi before they could tell where he was coming from. BlackRose met up with the remaining seventy Light Jedi and assisted in the fight there. Slowly, they started gaining more ground. Zim walked up to Xander. Xander stood ready to fight. Xander ignited the crimson red blade in his right hand. Zim ignited both sides of his saber. The two Jedi clashed into a lock. Zim raised his saber and struck down at Xander. Xander moved swiftly and swung his crimson saber at Zim's stomach. Zim rolled away and stood back up. Zim twirled his saber in his hand and waited for the next move. The two masters of each side slowly started circling each other. Xander charged towards Zim; Zim thrust towards the left and slashed at Xander. Xander blocked it with his saber and slowly tried to gain power over Zim. Zim fought off Xander but was soon overpowered. Zim's saber went flying off into the red lake of blood. "Why do you pitiful Jedi always try to fight?" Xander laughed "Now, you too, will die like Carrion. Like all the Light Jedi in the galaxy will now all die." Xander walked towards Zim and lifted him up. He punched Zim in the face and Zim sprawled back onto the ground. "You are weak you fool." Xander shouted at Zim. BlackRose and the light Jedi started gaining ground over the attacking Dark Jedi. With only thirty Lost Jedi BlackRose was hoping that this battle would soon end. BlackRose looked up into the sky. He felt a serious disturbance in the force. He left the main line and looked up the hill at the base. He saw Zim lying on the ground, and he saw Xander slowly walking towards him. Xander ignited the second blade. It was the white blade of Carrion. "This is the saber that Carrion brought here." Xander Said "He tried to kill me with it. A sort of justice will be accomplished when the leader of The Lost Jedi dies by his own master's saber." BlackRose looked back at the line of battle, and up Xander. He ran up towards Xander. "And now, foolish Zim of the Lost Jedi." Xander stated, "You die." Xander raised Carrion's white saber. Suddenly the saber was gone from Xander's hand. Xander looked to his left. Standing feet from him was BlackRose with the white saber of Carrion in his hands. "BlackRose." Said Xander "Why do you fight with these fools? You and I both know that your brother betrayed you. He did not think you were good enough to fight on this field. He did not think you were man enough to be here now. Why will you still let him rule your life? Join me, and let us rule the galaxy however we see fit." "Never." Screamed BlackRose as he dropped his own black saber into the ground and charged at Xander with his brother's white saber. The crimson and white saber's clashed. BlackRose kicked Xander to the ground in the middle of the lock. BlackRose ran over to kill Xander as he was on the ground, but Xander shot a burst of lighting so hard that it shot BlackRose up into the air. Xander spun around and stabbed backwards at the landing body of BlackRose. Blackrose swung left and knocked Xander's crimson saber away from his grasp. BlackRose landed and as Xander went for his saber he jumped up and over Xander. Xander reached out for his hilt but suddenly BlackRose landed on top of it. BlackRose kicked Xander in the face and Xander went flying backwards. Xander looked up from his point on the ground, and above him stood BlackRose. "Now, your reign of this galaxy is over Xander" Said BlackRose " For my brother, and for all of the Jedi who have died before me. I end it now!" BlackRose ignited the white saber and stood over Xander. BlackRose raised the saber and stabbed it into Xander's stomach. Xander screamed in pain as the white saber dug into his bones. BlackRose raised the saber out of Xander, and watched as Xander writhed in pain. BlackRose swung across the ground and disconnected Xander's head from his body. BlackRose then fell to his knees. BlackRose looked to his right; The Lost Jedi had it down to four Dark Jedi. They would win this battle. The war was over. BlackRose watched the last Dark Jedi get slaughtered by the Lost Jedi and lifted Zim up to the high point on top of the hill. The blood still raining down on all of the Lost Jedi faces. "We have lost many friends today." BlackRose said "But we have ended this war. We will rebuild this galaxy to as strong as it ever was. The Lost Jedi shall ensure the safety of this galaxy from now on. Let us rest here for now. We have won our right to rest." The sun slowly rose over Hollins. The rain of blood slowly stopped as The Lost Jedi put the bodies of their friends and leaders into the transports.  
  
The Lost Jedi took Sevker and the other fallen Lost Jedi back to the Silver Castle. They laid Sevker out onto a tomb and honored him for days after his death. BlackRose and Zim were to head The Lost Jedi in these times of peace. The Lost Jedi had finally succeeded in the ending of this war. "It looks like it is finally over." BlackRose said to Zim "Thanks for saving me back there." Zim said "I only did what you would have done for me." BlackRose replied BlackRose looked over into the swamps of Degobah. There stood Carrion, Sevker, Bear, and Exodus. The figures slowly disappeared forever, and the galaxy was left to recover from the war. May the force be with The Lost Jedi.  
  
The End 


End file.
